The Foxglove Story
by Thunder Magus
Summary: As the night begins to beckon Foxglove, a group of sinister bats who claim to know about her family are pursuing her. She leaves the Rangers behind to return to the night and learn more about her family and her own mysterious powers.
1. Suspicions

Note that this fic is going to be strongly Foxglove based and is intended for her fans.

Foxglove was the only one in Ranger HQ when there was a knock on the door.

Who could knocking at this time of night Foxglove asked herself. It was well past midnight. Usually at this time she would be sound asleep in Dale's room. Not this night, however. Foxglove was wide awake.

Foxglove pulled the door open. A large black bat, flanked on both sides by two smaller bats, stood before her. An air of ill omen surrounded the large bat in the middle.

"Foxglove, my dear." The middle bat said. "We've searched a long time for you."

Foxglove had never seen these three bats before. What could they want with her? "W-who are you?"

"Come with us, Foxglove." The large bat said, completely disregarding Foxlglove's question. "You are a creature of the night. You do not belong with these diurnal rodents. You can reclaim your family's glory."

Foxglove was growing even more confused. 'What do you know of my family?"

"Let's just we've had a...long history."

The bat's sinister appearance gave Foxglove no reason to trust him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm perfectly happy here. Now please leave."

Foxglove tried to shut the door, but the two bats on the side of the middle one stopped it with their wings and feet. "You don't have a choice." One of them said. "If you will not join us by choice, then perhaps a little bit of force will persuade you!"

The other grabbed Foxglove's wing as she tried to retreat. "Give up, Foxglove. Without your friends here, you can't possibly hope to take on all three of us."

Foxglove struggled violently to free herself. The large bat chanted an incantation and every muscle in Foxglove's body froze. An unnamed fear caused her heart to pound like it was trying to bust out of her chest. All she could do was watch as the large bat formed a ball of magical energy at the tip of his wing. With a shout, the bat threw the ball at Foxglove.

...

Foxglove was so startled that she almost fell from the bar on the ceiling in Dale's room. She'd been having the same dream every night for the past two weeks. Every time she woke up in the same manner at the same spot in the dream, only to find herself hanging safely in Dale's room. Foxglove looked over at Dale. He was sound asleep in his bed. Careful not to wake him, Foxglove fluttered to the floor, opened the door to their room and stepped outside.

For some reason, and Foxglove had no idea why, she felt as though the night was calling her as of late. She looked to the moon with its mystic yellow glow; took in the still, silent air with all its blackness, feeling the urge to chase after a junebug that was carelessly bumping into a nearby park light. Foxglove had given up the night life for months. Why was it only then that all of a sudden the night was beckoning her? The desire to soar the black sky as she had done before her life with the Rangers swelled inside of her. She shook it off. Returning to the night would mean ending a meaningful relationship, leaving behind the only good friends she ever had in her life. Foxglove sighed and went back inside the treehouse HQ, shutting the door behind her.

The next evening, after the Rangers had their supper and were just about to retire for the night, there was a knock at the door. As if guided by intuition, Foxglove's heart sank, then began beating rapidly.

"I'll get it." Said Monterey Jack as he lumbered over to the door.

"Monty, wait. Don't open it." Foxglove said. Her body was quivering.

"What'r you talkin' about, lass?" Monty said. "I can't just ignore a guest!"

Please Foxglove said to herself. Please let me be wrong.

"Are you okay, Foxy?" Dale asked. Foxglove was too stricken with fear to answer.

When Monty opened the door, the same three bats that Foxglove had seen in her dreams stood before him.

"Who are you?" Chip asked the strangers.

"We've come for Foxglove." The large bat said. "Hand her over to us and no one will be harmed."

"NO!!" Foxglove yelled, paralyzed with fear.

Feeling the same ill omen about these bats as Foxglove had, the Rangers blocked the doorway. "You'll have to get through us first, pal!" Dale said.

"Yeah, I don't know who you are, but I don't think she wants to come with you." Gadget said.

Monterey rolled up his sleeve, but Chip grabbed him by the arm. "Let me at 'em, lad! They don't know who they're messin' with!"

The large bat in the middle gave off a quiet chuckle. "So, you intend to resist? So be it. Arc, Axel, kill them."

Chip released Monty's arm as he realized a fight was invevitable.

"Gadget luv, I think it's time to try out that new invention of yours. Go get it while we hold them off."

"Right." Gadget ran to her room as Chip, Dale, and Monty took up defensive stances. Foxglove watched in terror from a distance.

The two smaller bats both recited words of power. The tips of their wings became sharp as blades. One of them charged at Monty and swung his wing. Monty sidestepped the attack, following with a punch. The bat ducked and swung again. As he swung, Zipper flew into his face to disrupt his senses. The bat's wing clashed against the floor as Monty jumped back to avoid the attack. The bat's wing stuck into the wooden floor. Monty jumped forward towards the bat and gave it an uppercut to the jaw. The impact dislodged the bat's wing from the floor and sent him flying backwards. Monty looked over to see how Chip and Dale were faring against their opponent.

Chip and Dale were smaller and faster than the bat, but they lacked the magical powers that gave him an advantage over his opponents. Still, he was outnumbered. Using teamwork to take the fight to him, Chip and Dale ran around in complex patterns that threw the bat offcourse. Chip ran in and gave the bat a couple of punches and bites. As Chip scurried away, Dale pounced in from the couch. he jumped high enough to give the bat a missle dropkick, a move he'd often seen in pro wrestling. The bat was taken off his feet as he stumbled backwards.

"I've got the power drinks, guys!" Gadget said, coming in from her room with five flasks filled with a grass-green liquid. Through scientific research, Gadget had concocted a potion that could double the strength, speed, and senses of anyone who drunk it. The Rangers each took one and drunk it. They could feel the effects instantly.

"You worthless idiots!" The large bat shouted. "I'll take care of this myself." The large bat stepped forward into the treehouse where a wall of Rangers awaited him.

"You won't lay a wing on Foxy!" Dale shouted as he charged forward. Even with Dale's newfound speed, the bat was able to hit him away with a flick of his wing. Dale flew backwards. He got knocked unconcious when he hit the wall.

"My turn!" Monty shouted. Thinking that no animal could withstand the power of a Monty punch X2, he swung. To the surprise of Monty and the other Rangers, the bat grabbed--and stopped--Monty's fist with his wing. The dark bat tossed Monty and Zipper aside with little effort.

"G-g-golly! N-no one's THAT strong!" Gadget said in amazement.

Laughing, the bat charged up a magic ball in each wing. "You should have backed down. I'm not asking for much."

"You're nothing but evil. I can feel it!" Foxglove had finally gathered the courage to speak.

"That's right. Anyone can feel the darkness radiating off of you." Chip said.

"Enough!" The bat shouted as he hurled the magic balls at Chip and Gadget. The potions beared with the worst of it, though it couldn't give them the speed to dodge the magic blasts. With all of the Rangers down, the large bat and his comrades had access to Foxglove.

"Your friends won't be getting up anytime soon." One of the smaller ones said. "Now come with us."

"Why? What do you want from me?" Foxglove asked as she backed into a corner.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The large bat said.

Foxglove grabbed the chipmunk-sized broom in the corner and swung it at her oppressors.

"So, you're going to fight, too?" The lead bat said. "Very well then. I just hope for your sake you'll put up a better fight than your parents did."

My...parents? These bats killed my parents? A startling sensation was building within Foxglove. She'd felt it before. It was the same feeling that granted her the strength to catch Dale in freefall, as well as carry a brick between her legs while flying.

From that point, it was as if a heavenly force guided Foxglove's actions. Holding out her wings, she blasted the two croney bats with bolts of lighting. The attack sent the two bats sailng out the door and off of the tree. Foxglove didn't know how she managed such an attack. She was being guided by pure instinct, a sort of blind rage.

Foxglove knew she had to escape from the corner. She leaped into the air, then flew over the big bat's head to the outside of the tree house. A couple of magic blasts followed her, but she took to the air to avoid them. The large bat was gliding fast towards Foxglove and she couldn't get away in time. The big bat flew into Foxglove with body ram that took her off her feet. The bat stomped, Foxglove dodged. Big Bat's back was exposed to Foxglove. It was a perfect opportunity for a strong kick that would have knocked him off the tree had he not grabbed onto a branch just above his head.

The evil bat looked around. Foxglove had dissapeared. Not really, she was hanging a ways above him, concealed by a thick blanket of leaves. When he least expected it, the bat saw a pink blur rushing down at him and didn't have time to dodge. The power of the attack evidentaly was charged with magic, as it was much more painful and forceful than such an attack would warrant. The bat almost rolled off of the tree.

He picked himself up to a knee to see the enraged Foxglove approaching. "Tell me what you know about my parents!" She demanded.

The bat spit off the side of a tree in a show of disrespect. "In due time, my dear. I hadn't come prepared for this. I shall leave you for now, but heed my words: you family's legacy shall die with you when we meet again!" The bat recited a spell and dissapeared in a blinding flash.

Around that time, all of the Rangers had come to. Foxglove just stood there as her rage subsided, staring at her wings. Where had such power come from? What was so important about her family? She had so many unanswered questions racing through her head. Dale's paw on her shoulder brought her away from her thoughts.

"Foxy, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Foxglove lied. For on the inside, with all of the questions and the darkness begging her to return, she hardly was.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna forget I saw all that." Monty said. "That was something me eyes couldn't believe!"

"Foxglove...seems to have some sort of mystical power in her that activates in times of excitement." Gadget said. "How else could a bat carry a brick by herself?"

"Maybe that's why they want her so bad." Chip said as he put a contemplative claw on his chin. "I wonder who they are?"

"Hey guys, can we figure this out in the morning? I'm really tired all of a sudden." Foxglove said. She wasn't really, she simply needed the other Rangers in bed to do what she had set her mind on.

"Can't blame ya, lass." Monty said. "Let's get some shut-eye."

Later that night, after Dale had fallen asleed, Foxglove wrote him a letter and placed it on his door. It read:

Dear Dale,

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. It would be too hard to look you in the eye and tell you I'm leaving and I don't know when I'm coming back...or if I'll ever come back. I can't leave you in harm's way with those bats looking for me. Something tells me they're much more dangerous than we think. They know about my parents, about my bloodline. I want to find out what's so special about my family and why those bats killed my parents. I need to find out who I am. I'm sorry. Tell the others good-bye for me and that I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart and always will.

Love, Foxlove.

With a breath of courage, Foxglove flew off of the tree to begin a journey of self-discovery.


	2. Enter the Wolf

Fluttering around a small forest filled with the royal scent of pine, it was only until she flew off into the night that Foxglove realized she had no idea where to begin searching for the answers about her family's past and the mysterious powers which she had little control over. With the exception of Bud, Lou, and Winifred, she had no other acquaintances.

However, thinking of Winifred gave Foxglove an idea. Maybe those books on magic Freddie used to read at the library would offer her some clues.

Foxglove had barely started to head for the library when she heard a strange, lifeless groan from beneath her. A piercing scream followed the groan. Foxglove swooped lower to see what was going on. Five decaying rat bodies were taking slow, methodical steps towards a young female mouse. They had her trapped against a boulder that was too large for her to climb.

Foxglove wasn't sure how the rats had returned from their eternal rest, but she knew she had to do something to help the poor mouse. She gathered her courage, then dove at one of the zombie rats feet first. When the time was right, she pounced off of its head and knocked it down. Foxglove spun around while still airborne to face the undead. The one she knocked down picked itself back up and continued its march as if unharmed.

Foxglove learned from Winifred that a zombie's weak spot was its head. She'd hoped it was true. As the rats drew closer, Foxglove swung her wings at their heads, but to no avail. Her strength alone wasn't enough to do any serious damage. She tried to call upon the powers that aided her earlier, then remembered that they only came to her when she was overly excited or tense. Her only thought was to fly away to safety, but she couldn't just leave the young mouse trapped.

Foxglove looked around. The zombie rats were closing in so tight that she could smell the decaying flesh. She wouldn't have time to pick the mouse up with her feet and fly away with her. Fear for her life caused that startling feeling to return as mystical power swelled through her body once again. Her instincts taking over her as they had done earlier that night, Foxglove raised her wing. A fireball materialized from thin air at the tip of her wing and continued to grow. When it was about the size of a golf ball, Foxglove threw it at one of the zombies. A fiery burst of heat filled the air as it exploded upon the rat's body, but the attack missed its head and thus did little damage. It grabbed Foxglove with it's cold, dead hands and prepared to bite.

While Foxglove assessed the seemingly hopeless situation; an eerie, low howl echoed across the night sky. Foxglove looked to her left. A female wolf jumped into the enclosed circle, grabbed the zombie with her teeth and yanked its grip off of Foxglove, sending it into a nearby tree. The rat's frail undead body broke apart from the impact. The wolf pounced on top of another and tore its head off, at which point the rat lich stopped moving.

The other three zombie rats were now aware of their more dangerous foe and moved in towards her. "Run away!" She shouted. The young mouse wasted no time in obeying the wolf's command. Foxglove, however, stayed. "Don't be afraid to go all out on these foes. They are incapable of feeling agony." The wolf said.

Foxglove jumped away from the boulder and flew to a more open area. She pointed the tip of her right wing at the head of one of the zombies, firing a beam of holy light that burned the undead's head off. It collapsed and ceased to move any further.

The wolf grabbed another rat zombie by the head with her teeth and shook its body loose. Another holy beam shot through the remaining zombie's head and it crumpled to the ground.

The power subsided from Foxglove as she regained control of herself, dropping to her knees in exhaustion. Perhaps the spell-like attacks she'd been using all night were taking their toll on her.

"Are you alright?" The wolf asked. Evidently, she was not an enemy.

"Yeah," Foxglove panted. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the help."

"You're quite welcome. The undead have already been put to rest; they have no right to be wandering the Earth freely. Tell me, young one, how did you call upon such such power?"

"I don't really know." Foxglove said. "I can't even control it. There was a bat who told me I'm from a special family, but I don't know what he was talking about."

"Creatures of the night are more prone to bear mystical powers than day creatures, but I have never seen anything like that. You should seek out someone who could help learn about and control your powers."

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone." Foxglove said.

"That's unfortunate, but keep searching." The wolf turned and began to walk away. "You will find your answers if you look hard enough. I wish you only the best of luck, my young friend."

Foxglove cocked her head as she watched the wolf walk away. Something inexplicable about this wolf gave her a sense of warmth and security. Foxglove decided to fly after her. "Wait!" She shouted.

The wolf slowed down. "What is it?"

"Umm...I was wondering if I might be able to come with you, wherever it is you're going."

"A lone wolf is just that...she travels alone."

"I understand, but there's this group of bats that are after me and I don't know why. I just...I just don't want to feel alone right now."

The wolf didn't stop walking. She moved with even, graceful steps. "It's been some time since I had a traveling companion. Are you sure you'd want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Foxglove said. "Just for a while, anyway."

The wolf narrowed her moon-yellow eyes, perhaps in contemplation. "Come to think of it, I have an acquaintance who might be able to tell you about your family. He'd spend hours upon hours a day just reading, trying to gain as much knowledge as he could about our world. If there's anyone who can give you the answers you're looking for, it's him. If you'd like, I can take you to him."

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"I have nothing better to do, really. It's alright."

Foxglove felt a little more comfortable having a companion accept her company. "My name's Foxglove, by the way. What's yours?"

The wolf let out a little sight. "Well, Foxglove, I've been travelling on my own for so long I've forgotten my own name. Wolf will do."


	3. Malgar & Mildred

"Come forth, Mildred!" A low, raspy voice bellowed. It was the same large bat that had attacked Foxglove and the Rangers. He was sitting on a large throne in his lair, a place far from Rescue Ranger HQ. Using magic, a bat with a purple cloak and a matching purple hood concealing his face appeared before his master. He instantly dropped to one knee and bowed his head in respect.

"You summoned me, Lord Malgar?"

"Yes. It is time. The time for our mighty lord of the night to return to this world."

Mildred raised his head. "My lord, surely Count Dracula is nothing more than a myth. Can we really afford to waste such time and energy on this endeavor?"

"I would suspect that you, the Brotherhood of the Count's finest scholar and mage should know that he is no mere legend. Long ago, my ancestors fought alongside him against his enemies: the Dracoteran. Which brings our attention to a certain pink bat. She is the last of their blood, but she is unaware of her family's history."

"If she is unaware of the noble blood that courses through her, then what is the concern?" Mildred asked.

"She is beginning to realize the powers that her blood grants her and is growing curious. Even as we speak, she is seeking her answers." Malgar held his wings apart. As if it were a t.v. or a computer monitor, a square image appeared before Mildred, showing Foxglove and Wolf. "This wolf knows an ancient scholar who I dare say may even be wiser than you or I. They must not meet with him, for if Foxglove learns to control her powers and learns of her family's long history with us, Dracula's brethren, she may become a threat. She and the wolf have already destroyed the rat zombies I had patrolling the pine forest near her home."

"Surely one bat cannot oppose our entire cult alone."

Malgar stood up and growled in frustration at his underling's constant unfaith in his word. "I WILL NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE DRACOTERAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Mildred trembled at his lord's wrath. "Y-yes my lord Malgar. I am sorry."

Malgar sat back down. "Good. I want you and a company of our finest followers to capture her, by force if necessary. I want her alive, though. She is the key to resurrecting our lord, the father of all true creatures of the night. By sacrificing the last of his ancient enemies to him, he will once again come forth."

"And the wolf?"

"Hmph. She is but a mere wolf. Kill her for all I care."

A grin appeared from underneath Mildred's hood. "It will be a pleasure." Mildred's smile was somewhat feigned, for he knew wolves were much larger and stronger than bats.

"The morning is upon us, Mildred. Go search for her tomorrow night just as the sun sets and bring her back here, but do not underestimate her. The Dracoteran nearly destroyed our own blood long ago. Remember that as of now she has little control over her abilities. Use the utmost caution."

Mildred bowed before his master again. "It shall be done, my lord." He stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait, Mildred, what is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be Saturday, your lordship."

"Very well. try not to bring her back before 11:00. I like to sleep in on weekends."


	4. Pursuit

Morning's golden light shone over a little field several miles away from the forest where Foxglove and wolf encountered the rat zombies. Foxglove hung herself upside down on the branch of an old maple tree. Wolf lied near her in the shade of the tree. As hard as she tried, Foxglove couldn't pull herself into slumber, even though it had been almost a full day since she had any sleep. Too many questions kept her awake.

Often dale's furry image would come to her mind. How she longed to return to his loving embrace that gave her a feeling of warmth and security. Whenever she tried to gather the courage to go back, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Doing so would put her friend's lives in danger in staying with them while she was being hunted by such a powerful force, and she felt as though something was beckoning her, like a twisted work of destiny manipulating her on puppet strings. That darkness, the terrifying unknown made the poor young bat quiver.

"What troubles you, Foxglove?" Wolf's low, soft voice asked.

"I-I don't know. I just can't sleep."

"Given your situation, I can't blame you. I know you want answers, but you must be patient. Just close your eyes and steady your nerve. Night will be back upon us before you know it. Whenever I can't fall asleep I think of a warm, comforting place. You should give it a try."

Foxglove closed her eyes, pulling up an image of a cozy evening on the couch with Dale snuggled beside her. She pretended she could hear Dale's heartbeat, feel the warmth of his fur and his arm around her. It wasn't long before she lapsed into a deep sleep.

That night, after Foxglove and Wolf had their individual breakfasts: a feat of insects and a rabbit respectively, the two continued their journey to meet with Wolf's scholarly friend.

"Ah, Foxglove I presume? I'm under orders to take you to my master...even if by force." A voice called from behind them. It was Mildred.

Foxglove couldn't tell how many more bats swarmed into the area, but she figured there were at least fifty of them. "Wolf..." She said.

"Yes?"

"Run!"

Foxglove and Wolf took off in the opposite direction. The bats wasted no time in chasing after them. Foxglove flew towards a tree and turned sideways through a narrow pair of branches, hoping this maneuver would throw her pursuers off course. However, there were so many of them that the move didn't accomplish much. Looking behind herself, Foxglove saw several beams of magic flying straight for her. She dove low to avoid them as they ricocheted harmlessly off of a tree.

Wolf was able to take out a few of the bats without slowing down. If one got too close, she'd ram into it headfirst or grab it in her jaws and toss it aside. "Foxglove, we are gravely outnumbered!"

"Don't worry, Wolf, it's not you they're after!"

"No, but it would be more than a pleasure to take out a meddlesome mutt!" Mildred said. He was leading the pack of bats. "Enough playing around. Get her!" Mildred pointed his wing at Foxglove.

Some of the bats in front glowed a whitish color, then streaked after Foxglove with blinding speed, too fast for her to see them coming. One of them hit her square in the foot, causing her to loose control and plummet to the ground. Foxglove beat her wings hard in desperation and regained her balance. Another bat was waiting to streak after her.

During the confusion of the chase, several more beams of magic flew into the area that took out a couple of the bats in front.

"You fools! Watch where you're aiming!" Mildred said.

More beams flew into the area. One of them bounced off of Mildred. He jarred from the pain and snapped around. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It seems we have a benefactor!" Wolf shouted. Three more bats dropped to the ground.

"GRRR! I warn you, if there is a traitor among us, lord Malgar will see to it that you suffer a slow, torturous demise!"

Another black bat streaked toward Foxglove, causing her to loose her balance again. Foxglove beat her wings to restore her balance, but her fatigue was too great and It seemed certain she would plummet into the lake beneath her. As she covered her face with her wings, bracing for the impact, another bat streaked past her and grabbed her with his feet.

"Let me go!" Foxglove shouted, struggling violently to free herself.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of them. I'll get you out of here."

"Stop them!" Mildred shouted. His pack of bats rushed after Foxglove and the other bat, although it was too late. With a blinding flash, they disappeared.

Mildred turned to face his party of bats. "You imbeciles! You let her escape!"

"We can still search for her, sir." One of them said.

Mildred paused. "Hmph. No need. She can't run forever." Like a hawk in search of prey, he flew around in circles to find Wolf. She, too, had escaped during the confusion. "Neither can that canine friend of hers. Let's return to base."


	5. A New Ally

"Have any of you guys seen Dale or Foxglove?" Chip asked. He was seated at the table along with Monty and Zipper, all awaiting their supper.

"Nope. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Foxglove since what happened a couple of nights ago." Gadget said. She put several plates on the table and sat down in front of one. "Dale was really looking troubled the next morning."

"Too right." Monty said. "I saw the poor lad leave an' I haven't seen him since."

"But why would Foxglove just up and leave like that? It's not like her to leave without telling anyone." Chip said. "Dale, too."

Zipper flew off of Monty's large shoulder and headed for Dale and Foxglove's room. "What's gotten inta him?" Monty asked as he took a bite of his food. Before he could swallow it, Zipper flew back into the dinning room carrying a piece of paper much larger than himself. "Whatcha got there, Zipper?" Monty took the paper from Zipper, examining it carefully. "Crikey!"

'What is it, Monty?" Gadget asked, gulping down a piece of food.

"It's a letter to Dale from Foxglove!" Monty held the paper out to Chip.

"You're right! It says she left and she doesn't know if she's ever coming back." Chip passed the paper to Gadget.

"Golly, poor Dale. I'll bet he went to go look for her."

"It must've been a hard decision for the lass. I'm thinking we should go look for them."

"I hate to say this, Monterey, but this is a personal matter for Foxglove. She wouldn't have gone for it unless it was really important to her. She'll come back once she gets everything sorted out. So will Dale."

"Alright, lad. I just hope those looney bats don't catch her."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Monty. Foxglove seems to have a guardian angel protecting her." Gadget said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rushing blur surrounded Foxglove, who was still being carried by the other bat. When her vision restored, she found herself being lowered onto a branch leading to a treehouse not unlike Ranger HQ. "Thanks for the help." Foxglove said after her feet touched the branch. Upon turning around to get a look at her savior, Foxglove's heart began to pound like a drum. The most handsome bat she had ever seen stood in the light peeking out the window. His fur was a purplish color, not as dark as those of the bats that had been pursuing her. He was clearly not one of them.

"Don't mention it, my lady." He said. "You're not harmed, are you?"

"N-no."

"Well that's good. Please, come inside. I would certainly like to hear why those bats were acting so harshly towards such a lovely girl as yourself."

Ooh, he's a gentleman, too Foxglove said to herself. The stranger had been holding the door open for for her.

"A-a-alright."

Foxglove walked into the little treehouse, followed by her host. "Please, sit anywhere you like." Foxglove sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. The dark bat took a seat next to her. "So, what might your name be, my lady of the night?"

Foxglove's hear beat like it was trying to break out of her ribs and it reminded her of the first time she met Dale. Was her handsome host actually taking an interest in her?

"M-m-my name's Foxglove. What's your name?"

"Oh how rude of me to ask a lady's name without giving mine first." The bat said, holding a wing to his head. "My name is Emrel. Tell me, my lady. Surely a girl as beautiful as you already has a man in her life, yes?"

Foxglove remembered Dale. She couldn't possibly turn her back on him, not even for another bat. Y-yeah, I do."

"Forgive me, it was a rather blunt question." Emrel stood up, walked over to the window and peered out of it. "I don't really believe in romance, anyway. I'm something of a loner."

Foxglove got up from the couch and joined Emrel. "Is something wrong?"

Emrel turned his head away from the window to look at Foxglove. "It's nothing, but do tell me, why were you being pursued by that company of black bats?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I seem to have some sort of power I get from my bloodline, but I never even knew who my parents were."

"How unfortunate." Emrel said.

"I left my home behind to try and find out the secret of my bloodline, but everywhere I go those bats seem to track me down." Foxglove sat back down on the couch. As she looked to the floor, a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm scared. I don't know who I am, where I get my power, or what those bats will do to me if they capture me."

Emrel sat beside Foxglove and draped his wing over her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't be afraid, Foxglove. I figured they were probably using some kind of magic to home in on your location. They're not the only ones who can use magic. I've put a barrier around us that'll nullify their homing spell."

Foxglove looked at Emrel. "You can use magic, too?"

"Of course. After all, I was raised by a wizard."

"Really? I was raised by a witch. An ungrateful hag of a woman who never appreciated anything anybody ever did for her."

"How interesting. We have something in common, although my master was a great man. All he wanted was to build a world free of war, famine, and strife."

"Where is he now?" Foxglove asked.

"He passed on several years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's quite alright. There is only one other whom I am close to in this world." Emrel stood up and walked over to the window again.

"Who is it?"

"My brother, but he disappeared about a year ago. I never knew my parents either."

"That's tough, isn't it?" Foxglove asked as she moved away from the couch.

"Sometimes, yes. I just try not to think about it too much."

As Foxglove stood with her head cocked at Emrel, she already knew she had much in common with him. His tall, manly physique; gorgeous dark eyes and alluring voice were all so tempting that they almost erased Dale from her mind. She only wished there was something she could do to help him find his brother, for she knew all too well how it felt to be alone. No creature deserved it.

"Foxglove?" A voice from outside brought the young bat back to reality. "Foxglove!"

"Wolf! I forgot about her." Foxglove said.

"A friend of yours?" Emrel asked as Foxglove opened the door.

"Yeah. Why don't you come meet her?"

Emrel shrugged his shoulders, then followed Foxglove out the door.

"Wolf, how did you find me here?" Foxglove asked after she had fluttered to the ground.

"I followed your scent. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Well that's good." Wolf turned her head and eyed Emrel. "Your friend is very handsome."

Emrel walked up to Wolf, kneeled down and grabbed her paw, which was much larger than his entire body. "My name is Emrel. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wolf." He said as he kissed her paw.

"He's very charming as well." Wolf leaned her head down to Foxglove, whispering so only she could hear. "He's a keeper. Trust me."

"Wolf!" Foxglove said, turning her sights to the ground and fidgeting her wings. For the first time, she heard Wolf laugh.

"I'm only kidding, Foxglove, but we best be going soon."

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you, Emrel." Foxglove said.

"Actually, I'd like to go with you, wherever it is you may be going."

Foxglove couldn't fight the coy smile that came across her face. "Really? That'd be great!"

"Why?" Wolf asked.

"Several reasons, mostly because I'm interested in the history of Foxglove's bloodline. Such an interesting story arouses my curiosity. Besides, this might be a good opportunity to search for my brother."

"Can he come, Wolf?" Foxglove asked. Wolf looked into Foxglove's wide, hopeful eyes for a few seconds. She took in a breath and let it out audibly.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Foxglove's smile widened.


	6. Malgar's Rage

Malgar stood at the top floor of his lair lost in thought, absorbing the blackness of the night through the balcony window. Soon he said to himself, soon you will rise again, great lord of the night, and this time there will be no one to stop you. Malgar chuckled out loud to himself, for he had much faith in the success of his ambitions.

"I have returned, my lord." A voice came from behind Malgar.

"Excellent, Mildred." Malgar said, turning to face his minion. His face twisted into a scowl and his eyes began to glow when he realised Mildred came back alone. "Where is the girl?"

Mildred dropped to a knee and bowed. "I'm afraid she and the wolf both escaped, my lord."

A furious red aura rose around Malgar's body. "She WHAT?" The large dark bat charged up an energy ball from his wing and hurled it against the wall in his wrath. The ball erupted into a burst of heat with a thunderous bang. "You imbecile! How can a group of fifty bats and a master sorcerer not be able to capture a single bat?"

"There was another that came to her aid. He grabbed her and teleported away before we could do anything, and the wolf escaped in the confusion."

"There is no excuse for failure! Do you understand me!" Malgar said as he charged up another energy ball.

"Your excellency, I implore you, calm down. She can't run forever."

The red glow in Malgar's eyes dissipated, as did the energy ball he was charging between his wings. Not so much as a sound came from Mildred, who didn't dare provoke his master any further. He watched in dreaded silence as Malgar held his wings apart, eyes closed shut in concentration. What looked like a line of electricity came between his wings, then went away. Malgar gritted his teeth and concentrated harder, but produced no more effect than the first time.

Around that time, another bat walked into the room, unaware of his lord's rage. "Lord Malgar, I..."

No sooner had he said that than Malgar shouted as loud as he could, sending a ball of mystic energy in the bat's direction. After a blinding flash, Mildred realized the bat who had once stood next to him had been vaporized by the attack. He looked up at Malgar, who had turned his back to Mildred, running his wing through his dark hair in frustration.

"My lord, brother Andrew was one of ours! Have you gone mad?!"

Once again a fiery aura of anger burst around Malgar as he shouted, "Silence!"

Mildred trembled, but kept his ground. "My lord, it is imperative that you calm down. The pink bat can't run forever."

Malgar turned his head and growled. At that time, a beautiful female bat of silver fur appeared in the doorway. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Lady Silvia..." Malgar said. He appeared to have taken his comrade's plea to restrain his anger.

"My lord, give me another chance to capture Foxglove. I swear to you, I will succeed this time." Mildred said.

"Out of the question. You've already failed me once, and I have yet to deal with the others who were in your squadron."

"My Lord, I..."

"Not another word, Mildred. My anger is nearing its peak as it is. Provoke me any farther and you will soon be joining Brother Andrew, do you understand me?"

"Yes, m'lord." Mildred said with a bow, realizing there was no reasoning with Malgar in his current state of mind.

"Then go."

Mildred stood up and walked to the doorway where the silver bat was still standing. "Too bad, Mildred. Perhaps your age is beginning to slow you down a bit."

"Watch your tongue, lady." Mildred growled.

After Mildred had left, Sylvia approached Malgar. "You seem stressed, my lord."

"Indeed, Lady Sylvia. Foxglove has escaped, and my homing spell seems to be jammed somehow. Now how am I supposed to find her?"

Silvia walked behind Malgar and started massaging his shoulders with her wings to calm him down. "Oh, don't worry about it too much, lord Malgar. You'll find her."

Malgar sat in silence for a few minutes to enjoy his massage. "Come, my lady," Malgar said as he stood up, draping a wing around Sylvia's slender figure, "Let us gaze upon the stars this lovely night."


	7. A Devious Plot

"So Wolf, how much longer until we get to this friend of yours?" Foxglove asked. Dawn had just begun to rise and the trio stopped in a little field to rest for the day. Foxglove hanged upside down on a young maple tree, with Emrel hanging on a branch a slight distance above Foxglove.

"At the most, we should be there by tomorrow night." Wolf twisted around three times and laid down at the base of the tree. "If he's still alive, that is."

Foxglove looked up at Emrel, who didn't seem too interested, then looked down at Wolf. "What do you mean? You think something might have happened to him?"

"Only that he's very old and it has been a few years since I've seen him." Upon saying this, Wolf noticed Foxglove's eyes widen with fear and doubt as a troubled look came across her face. "But I wouldn't don't worry too much, young one." Wolf said, trying to make Foxglove feel more assured. "He's a very tough and wise old wolf. I'm sure he's taking good care of himself, and I'm sure he can help you."

"I hope that is the case." Emrel said without opening his eyes or unfolding his wings. "If not, we'll have to follow another lead."

"You're not helping." Wolf said.

"When creatures grow old, they pass on. It's a part of life. But I know from only one experience that this group of bats we're dealing with are a dangerous one. If we're going to fight them, we need to be realistic."

"Fight?" Foxglove asked as she looked up at Emrel. "I don't want to...fight anybody."

"We may not have a choice, if my intuitions are correct."

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked.

Emrel opened his eyes. "A company of bats that large and that persistent leads me to believe they could belong a cult of some kind. If they're trying to capture Foxglove and use her for evil purposes, who knows what could happen?"

Foxglove gave off an uneasy moan. "Don't be ridiculous." Wolf said. "Foxglove would never use her powers to hurt anything."

"I don't know what they're planning. All I know is whatever goal they're after could lead to disaster, and as we know it involves Foxglove. As long as we keep her away from them, we should be able to stop them from achieving whatever it is they're after."

"We'll worry about it later. For now, let's just get our sleep." Wolf said.

Meanwhile...

"Lord Malgar, I think I might have a good idea." Said a dark purple-furred bat as he flew into Malgar's throne room.

"It's you." The large bat said. "You're not of the blood of those who fought along Count Dracula...why have you joined us, anyway?"

The smaller bat landed in front of Malgar. "I have a certain interest in seeing him revived. As a creature of the night I, too, worship him and await his return. In the meantime, about this certain benefactor of Foxglove's who helped her escape Mildred's forces..."

"What of him?"

"If I'm correct, I know him." The bat closed his eyes as he cracked a malicious smile. "Yes, I know him quite well."

"You disturb my peace to tell me this? You'd better have a good point."

"They are going to see the wolf's wise and scholarly friend, yes?"

"Correct."

"And you don't want Foxglove to learn about her family's past until she is in our clutches, yes?"

"Again, correct."

"So what if something...unfortunate were to happen to this scholar before they could get to him?"

Malgar's eyes lit up as he took interest in his subordinate's words. "Good thinking, my friend. A dead scholar can tell no legends. I will use my magic to locate this wise one, then I will deal with him at dawn."

"My lord, are you sure you don't want simply to send some of your minions to do your dirty work?"

"No. They have already failed me several times. All I have to do is dispose of an old fool and await Foxglove's arrival."

"If I may ask, my lord, may I accompany you? I have a lose end to tie up with this benefactor of hers."

"Hmm...this is getting interesting. Foxglove is powerful, so in the event there should be a mishap, I have a backup plan; a little insurance policyif you will. Get your rest. We'll depart at dawn."

The smaller bat kneeled down. "Thank you for this opportunity, my lord." He stood up and flew back out the door.


	8. The Old Scholar

"We'll, we've finally made it." Wolf said.

Before she, Emrel, and Foxglove was a large earthen den. A strange magic symbol had been carved into the wooden door in the middle. Foxglove trembled with anticipation, for she knew within could lie her answers, but wasn't sure if she was ready for what those answers could be. She swallowed a hard knot in her throat as Wolf knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, a thin wolf opened the door, his fur greyed with age. For a moment he stood silent; perplxed, then adjusted the glasses resting on his long snout. "Oh, it's you, Wolf! Please forgive my hesitation; my eyesight isn't what it used to be."

"It's alright, Vargas." Wolf said. "It's been a few years since we last saw each other. I'm glad to see you're still taking good care of yourself."

"Eh, not really. I'm at the age now where every morning I thank the Lord for allowing me to live just one more day. Anyhow, do come inside if you have a moment. I always value good company."

"Thank you." Wolf said. Her and the two bats followed the old wolf as he wabbled back inside his den, shutting the door behind her.

Foxglove looked around the den in amazement. Thousands of books lined the walls of the old wolf's home. Hundreds more were scattered across the floor and statues, ancient paintings and relics of all kinds filled the den as well. It outdid anything Winifred ever had.

"It's a frightful chilly night. I have some tea boiling if any of you want some."

"Perhaps later." Wolf said. "My friends and I have come to partake of your sage wisdom."

Vargas adjusted his glasses again, smiing as he looked at the trio. "Ah, youth. I don't get very many visitors this young. Nobody pays attention to 'old wise animals' anymore."

"To the point, Vargas." Wolf said.

Vargas let out a weak chuckle. "Still worried about your age, eh? You're only in your late thirties, you still have a lot of youth in you, Wolf. When you get to my age then you'll know what old is."

"Umm...Mr. Vargas?" Foxglove said with a shaky voice.

"What is it, my child?"

"There's this group of bats that've been after me for the past few days. One of them said I was the last of a special bloodline, but I don't know what he's talking about. I never even knew my parents."

"Ah yes... yes... very interesting. Let me get a good look at you, child." Vargas drew closer to Foxglove so his snout was almost touching her. Foxglove couldn't control her nervous shivering. "Just relax, young friend. I promise you I'm a wolf who doesn't bite."

Vargas looked Foxglove over, sniffing her and eyeing every detail of her body as he made a circle around her. When he came to her front, he looked her right in the eyes. A bashful Foxglove turned her head away.

"Tell me, are you able to use magic?"

"Y-yes."

"During times of danger or hightened emotions, do you ever experience a radical boost in your strength and magical prowess?"

_He knows _Foxglove told herself. "Yeah." she said. "One time I carried a brick while I was flying."

"Of course. The shape of your wings and your ears, that mystic shine in your eyes, your ability to use magic all lead me to one certain conclusion." Vargas looked up at Wolf and Emrel, talking to the entire trio rather than only Foxglove. "This girl is of the bloodline of the Dracoteran, an ancient race of bats that descended from dragons."

"That's absurd." Emrel said. "Dragons aren't real. They're just myths; made up stories."

"Well, they aren't real anymore. Dragons existed when this world was still young, thus many creatures have descended from them with thier closest relatives being modern reptiles. But the Dracoteran were more closely related to dragons than any other family of bats. As such, they possesed incredible powers, including a 'danger gene' which, in times of danger or hightened emotions, multiplied thier strength to see them through dangerous situations. By now, the bloodline has become extremely thin, so much that they are only known to scholars of the highest grade. The bats that are after her probably want to use her powers for offensive purposes."

"That's what I was thinking." Emrel said.

"So...I have the blood of dragons in me?" Foxglove said. "That's so cool! I can't wait to tell Dale!"

"If this story had come from anyone else, I wouldn't have believed it." Wolf said.

Vargas narrowed his eyes as a startling feeling grew within him. He only prayed that his intuition was wrong. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Wolf asked.

"Foxglove, about these bats, do they bear pitch-black fur? Do they use powerful magic?"

"Yeah, both."

"Then we may all be in a great deal of trouble."

Foxglove, Emrel, and Wolf looked at each other, then back at the wise old wolf, who was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Why is that?" Emrel asked.

"Hundreds of years ago, when the Dracoteran were still numerous, they battled a fearsome vampire known as Count Dracula. Count Dracula had his own force of bats who worshipped him as 'The Lord of the Night'. They called themselves 'The Brotherhood of the Count' and fought the Dracoteran alongisde Dracula. The Dracoteran eventually managed to seal the Count away in an empty realm known as the Void, but the battles waged against that horrific vampire nearly wiped out both the Dracoteran and the Brotherhood of the Count. If the Brotherhood have built thier own numbers over all these years, then they would need the last of the Dracoteran to offer to Dracula as a sacrifice. After the offering, the seal on Dracula would vanish and he would be free to terrorize the world once again."

"So that's why they want Foxglove so bad." Wolf said.

Foxglove was shaking even worse than before. "S-s-so if I'm the last, then that means..."

"By your family's honor--no--for the sake of living creatures everywhere, it is your duty to make sure they never free Count Dracula from the Void." Vargas said.

"That scares me." Foxglove said. "What if I can't do it? What if I fail everyone?"

"Child, such thoughts have led no one to victory. You must have faith in yourself." Vargas said.

Foxglove rubbed her face with her wing as she cursed the draconic blood that flowed through her veins. Did Winifred realize this? Was that the reason she recruited Foxglove as a familiar? Had she been alone her entire life because of it? Though scared, Foxglove promised her self, on behalf of her dead parents and all of her friends, she would stop the Brotherhood no matter what the cost.

"Foxglove, you know they'll keep coming after you until they're destroyed anyway." Wolf said.

"I just want to live a normal life." Foxglove said. "I guess I have no choice but to fight them."

"Then you must leave at once." Vargas said. "Every moment you spend standing still gives them a chance to keep up with you."

"But we don't even know where thier headquarters is." Wolf said.

"Then perhaps we should capture one of thier members the next time they come after Foxglove and squeeze a little info out of him."

"You mean torture." Foxglove said.

"If that's what is necessary, so be it."

"Look, there's no time to waste here." Vargas said. "You know what you must do. Whatever happens, you cannot allow Foxglove to fall into thier hands. If Dracula were to be..."

Vargas was cut short by a beam of bright light that steaked through him. It lifted him off of the ground, forcing him to fall several feet away on his side.

"Vargas!" Wolf shouted. She ran over to his side and put a paw on his neck.

"Noisy old man." Another voice came from the doorway. It was the same large bat that had attacked Foxglove at RR HQ.

"You again!" Foxglove shouted.

Wolf turned her head towards the large bat. "You-You've killed him!"

"What of it? An old timer like him only had a few months left on him anyway."

Wolf took up a defensive stance as her fur spiked up. "He was my friend!"

"Just who are you anyway?" Foxglove asked.

"My apollogies for not introducing myself earlier. I am Malgar. I was really hoping I could get here sooner, but oh well. Now I guess you know what we're after."

"So you're a member of the Brotherhood of the Count?" Emrel asked.

"A member? I am the leader of the Brotherhood!"

"Then prepare yourself, dark one." Wolf said. "Yes, Vargas was old but his death was still before his time!"

"I may be a creature of the night, but I have no desire to see Count Dracula return to this world." Emrel said. "I'm with the wolf on this one. Defend yourself!"

Another voice materialized from thin air. "I wouldn't be so rash if I were you, brother."

Emrel let his guard down, looking all over the room for the direction of the voice. "Sinclair? Is that you? Show yourself!"

Sinclair's image wove into existance, transparant at first, gradually becoming opaque. "It's been a long time, brother." He said once his figure had become full.

"Sinclair, tell me you are not with them!"

"I'd be lying if i did."

As Emrel stared in disbelief at his brother, Foxglove readied herself to fight. "You...you killed my parents. Because of you, I was forced to live out most of my childhood with an ungrateful witch! I'll never forgive you!"

Malgar chukled quitely. "Such rage, such sorrow. Two things I enjoy creating. But enough chit-chat, my offer still stands. If you don't resist, nobody will be harmed."

Wolf lowered herself, growled loudly and leaped at Malgar. The dark bat lifted his wing, unleashing a ball of electricity at the hapless canine. She yelped from the pain and skidded across the floor.

"Wolf!" Foxglove shouted. "Are you alright?"

"I-Ican't move!"

"Hmph. Foolish dog." Malgar said, throwing his cape away from his shoulder.

"Brother, I don't want to harm you." Emrel said.

"I feel the same, brother, but if you get our way I will have no choice."

"So be it." Emrel flew at Sinclair, but was hit aside by a bright flash of magic. His body smacked against the wall, knocking him unconcious from the impact.

Foxglove gathered all of her strength and courage and charged at Malgar. Only empty air stood where Foxglove struck. Malgar had disappeared and reappeared next to the fallen Wolf and Emrel.

"Surrender, Foxglove, or your friends die."

"Don't do it, Foxglove." Wolf said through gritted teeth.

_What should I do?_ Foxglove asked herself. A strong wave of uncertainty began to wash over her...


	9. Showdown

Top of Form 1

Foxglove looked at Malgar, who was standing over Emrel and Wolf with lines of electricity flowing between his wings, ready to cast a spell at the fallen two. Sinclair stood in front of Foxglove to prevent any hope of reaching her friends.

"I'm not bluffing." The dark lord said. "Give yourself up to us, or these two die!" After a few seconds of no response, Malgar released the electricity into Wolf's body. It took al of her strength to stifle a groan of agony. "Next time it won't be just a shock. Surrender NOW!"

As Foxglove looked on, she noticed Emrel was starting to come to as his eyes opened slowly, though it was evident he was in pain. It gave her an idea.

"O-okay, you win..." Foxglove hung her head in submission.

"Foxglove, no!" Wolf shouted. She tried desperately to move, but every muscle in her body was frozen. All she could was watch.

"Sinclair, seize her." Malgar said.

Foxglove held out her wings to Sinclair, who grabbed them and put them behind her back. Malgar moved away from Wolf and Emrel, apparently holding up his end of the bargain. Foxglove noticed this as well. Though her plan seemed to be working, she needed to wait a few more second to avoid suspicion.

Malgar approached Foxglove and grasped her chin tight in his wing. She found herself looking right into his steely dark eyes. "Such beauty...it's a shame we have to sacrifice you. I would gladly have accepted you as my lady, were the circumstances different."

Her plan went even better than she had hoped. Malgar was fully distracted. "Emrel, now!" She shouted.

Malgar looked in Emrel's direction just in time to catch a beam of magic to the face, knocking him off his feet. Emrel took careful aim, shooting another beam right at his brother. The impact was enough for him to lose his grip on Foxglove, who retreated to the other side of the room where her friends were. Emrel flew over to Wolf and put his wing on her body. "You should be able to move now." He said after recited a magic spell.

Malgar picked himself up. He knew he'd been tricked when he saw Foxglove joined with her comrades, all of whom were standing. He put his wing to his head."Heh heh heh...ha ha...MWAHAHAHAHA! Such deceit. I love it! But it doesn't matter. Foxglove is coming with us, one way or another."

"Okay, you two take Malgar. I'll take my brother." Emrel said. "Everyone ready?"

"Let's do it!" Foxglove said, following Wolf in-flight after Malgar.

Wolf pounced on Malgar, who teleported a short distance away and countered with a magic blast. Wolf jumped over it towards Malgar again. Malgar took to the air to avoid the attack. Foxglove met him with a swipe of her wing. The attack connected but had little effect. Malgar reprised with a flick of his wing. Foxglove dove under and kicked Malgar in the back. Malgar jolted, turned around, and summoned an icicle, which he shattered, sending hundreds of jagged ice shards in Foxglove's direction. Foxglove shielded the attack with her wings. Malgar saw his opening and swung at Foxglove again. This time he did not fail to knock Foxglove out of the air. Wolf reacted just in time to catch Foxglove on her back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just getting started!"

"Sinclair, do you realize what you're supporting?" Emrel asked as the brothers met each other in flight.

"Brother, we're bats; creatures of the night. It's only natural to for us worship The Lord of the Night."

"I don't! And I'll do whatever it takes to prevent him from returning!"

"Even fight your own flesh and blood?" Sinclair asked.

"I'd rather not, but if it's the only way to make you see reason then I have no choice."

"Very well. Prepare yourself, brother!"

Sinclair shot a ball of magic from the tip of his wings. Using his own magic, Emrel hit it harmlessly aside. Sinclair fired several more; Emrel deflected them all. "Not bad, brother. I can see you've been practicing all this time." Sinclair charged up a large ball of magic, much larger than his or his brother's body and hurled it. Emrel climbed, avoiding the attack.

"What would Master think of your foolish decision?" Emrel asked. "He gave you his power so you could uphold his honor! You're disgracing his good name!"

"Shut up!" Sinclair swung his wing, releasing a wave of magic at Emrel, who descended to evade the assault.

Wolf jumped after Malgar, her jaws snapping shut on empty air as Malgar ascended. She jumped, snapped again, and missed. "Grrr! Foxglove, do you think you can use your magic?"

"I'll try." Said Foxglove, who was still riding on Wolf's back. Allowing herself to be taken over by the fear she had been trying to suppress, Foxglove's "danger gene" began to take over. She fired bolts of magic at Malgar as Wolf used her lupine agility to evade Malgar's reprisal attacks. Three bolts of magic trailed behind her and Foxglove. If Wolf didn't stop moving, she figured they might have a chance. Foxglove conjured a ball of energy in each wing and crossed her wings, sending them spiraling after Malgar. He dodged one of them with grace as he spun around it, but the other hit him right in the chest. Malgar shouted from the pain as he plummeted to the ground. Wolf used this opportunity to catch her breath.

Slowly, Malgar rose to his feet. He brushed his cape behind him with a loud grunt. "Okay, playtime's over. It's time you've had a taste of my most powerful spell!" Malgar held his wings apart, his eyes closed tight in concentration.

"Wolf, stop him!" Foxglove shouted.

Wolf charged forward as fast as she could. However, it was too late. With a shout of, "Shadow breaker!", Malgar released a tremendous wave of dark energy that engulfed Foxglove and Wolf. Like a sudden increase in gravitational force, the wave brought Wolf and Foxglove an agonizing, crushing sensation throughout their bodies as the wave continued to flow through the room. When at last the wave subsided, they felt drained to the very last pixel of their strength.

Malgar took a few seconds to laugh as he approached Foxglove and Wolf. "So, how did that feel? Not so good? You should have given up when we first met, Foxglove."

Fading in and out of consciousness, Foxglove was helpless to do anything as Malgar grabbed her by the wing and lifted her into the air. "Lord Dracula will be most pleased."

As if guided by instinct like a mother protecting her child, Wolf used the last ounce of her strength to pick herself up, grab Malgar in her jaws, shake him violently and toss him near where Emrel and Sinclair were fighting.

"Lord Malgar!" Sinclair shouted. He dove to the ground to assist his fallen master. Emrel knew he could use this advantage to strike, but his conscience told him better than to hit his only brother behind the back. Instead, he joined Foxglove and Wolf.

Malgar, on his stomach in horrific agony, lifted his wing to give a final blast at his enemies. The wing dropped as Malgar succumbed to darkness.

"My lord, don't worry, I'll get you back to headquarters." Sinclair said. "You never even let out so much as a spark, brother. I'm disappointed. We'll meet again, and next time I won't pull any punches." Sinclair put his wing over his beaten master.

"Sinclair, wait!" Emrel shouted. Sinclair and Malgar vanished with a warm green hue. For a moment he questioned his brother's actions, then realized there were more important matters at hand. Wolf was out cold and Foxglove was slipping into unconsciousness as well. He concentrated, said a few magic words, and held his wings in the air. A subtle light overcame the fallen ladies as they regained their senses and their pain soothed.

"Did...did we get him?" Foxglove asked.

"No. Sinclair warped away with him."

"I'm sorry, you two. I was too weak to finish him off." Wolf said as she picked herself up.

"It's not your fault, Wolf. I couldn't do anything, either." Foxglove said. "But I bet he'll think twice before pulling something like this again."

"Indeed. A wolf's jaws are a treacherous, unforgiving place. You undoubtedly put him through unbearable pain. He's lucky he's still alive."

"Then I have to go after them." Foxglove said. "I owe it to parents, to all my friends."

"If you're going to keep fighting the Brotherhood then I will continue to travel with as well." Emrel said.

"You will?" Foxglove asked. "But it's not your fight."

"As long as my brother is still with them, then it is. Besides, I believe in the old saying, 'when good animals do nothing, that is all that is need for evil to win.'"

"Well Foxglove, it looks like we'll be traveling together a while longer. I know I only agreed to take you this far, but Emrel's right. Somebody has to take a stand against them."

"You're a large and powerful animal, Wolf. I welcome your companionship with open wings." Emrel said.

"So that's it, then. We're going to fight the Brotherhood." Foxglove said. She looked over at Wolf, then at Emrel. "You guys...thank you."

Bottom of Form 1


	10. Luna

Lady Silvia strode through the halls of the Brotherhood of the Count's lair with a desperate look on her face, her long forelock flowing behind her. She turned a corner and approached a door where two guards stood. She gave them a salute, they saluted back, then cleared the way for her to enter.

"My lord, what happened?" She asked as she moved into Malgar's throne. He was on the ground near death with Sinclair standing above him. "Is this your doing?" She asked.

"Of course not. He was beaten by Foxglove and the wolf."

"Is he alive?"

"He won't be for long unless you help him."

Silvia closed her eyes and nodded. "Very well."

Sinclair watched the silver-furred bat kneel down by his lord and put a wing over his wounds. "Why are you with us?" Sinclair asked as Silvia began to heal Malgar's wounds with magic. "What does a silver-furred bat with such kind eyes want in seeing Dracula freed from the void?"

Silvia hesitated for a few seconds. She couldn't afford to blow her cover. "I am nothing more than Malgar's lover. I need to support him in whatever he does." Malgar's wounds began to close in a warm green light, easing his pain and stopping the bleeding. "And what of you?" Silvia looked up at Sinclair, "I know you're not an ancestor of those who worship Dracula. Are you really in it for him...or perhaps something else?"

"It's none of your business." Sinclair said with his wings crossed.

Malgar moaned and sat up, holding his wing to his head as Silvia moved away. "Where...what happened?"

"I brought you back home, my lord." Sinclair said.

"Mmm...now I remember. That cursed wolf...I'll make sure she dies a slow, horrible death for this."

"You need to remain calm, my darling." Silvia said, "You were nearly killed."

Malgar stood up and limped to his throne. "It doesn't matter. My 'insurance policy' has already been taken out. Soon, Foxglove will have nothing left to fight for. Sinclair, leave us. I wish to be alone with lady Silvia."

"As you wish." Sinclair said. He turned around and headed for the door. "I'm keeping my eyes on you, Lady."

"I see. So how's that brother of yours?" Silvia said in retaliation.

Sinclair turned around. "You would do well not to speak ill of my brother."

"That's enough, you two. I have a headache as it is." Malgar said. Sinclair snarled, turned around, and left the room. "Come near, my love. Give me your comforting embrace."

Silvia moved behind Malgar's throne and put her wings around him.

'Hhhmmm...Silvia, once I've brought Count Dracula back from the void, what would you say to becoming my queen? A whole world out there for just the two of us to terrorize?"

Silvia feigned a smile. Oh, Malgar, you're just too much."

Meanwhile, Foxglove, Wolf, and Emrel had stopped in a field to recover from their battle with Malgar and Sinclair. A full yellow moon glowed in a cloudless black sky. Wolf had been transfixed on it for the past hour. Emrel either didn't notice it or just didn't care, but it was beginning to concern Foxglove. She fluted down from the tree where she hung herself and approached her canine friend.

"Wolf, is everything okay?" Foxglove didn't get a response. "Wolf?"

"...Luna."

Emrel opened his eyes and looked to the moon. "Yes, the moon glows brightly tonight. What of it?"

"My name."

Foxglove leaned her head in confusion as the wolf turned her head away from the moon and looked at Foxglove.

"My name is Luna."

"That's pretty." Foxglove said. "It fits your eyes."

"Finally remembered, huh?" Emrel asked.

"No. I never forgot."

"So why hide it?"

Luna looked back at the moon after which she was named. "It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time. Go ahead." Foxglove said.

"Okay." Luna took a deep breath. "Ever since I was a little girl, I was always fascinated by this glowing yellow ball in the night sky. Sometimes it was shaped like a fingernail, sometimes like a bowl. Sometimes it completely hid itself in the shadow of the night. Night after night, I would watch this object and wonder how it simply hangs itself way up there. It's how I got my name. When I was no older than Foxglove, I joined a pack and fell in love with one of their members. He was the sweetest wolf I had ever known, so strong and full of virtue. We eventually got married and had two sons."

Luna lowered her head. "But...one day he got in quarrel with our pack leader. The quarrel escalated into a fight, and our leader killed my husband. Our children fought to defend their father, but the leader killed them, too. I just stood by and did nothing as I watched my family be destroyed right in front of me. I was so bitter. Bitter at our leader for he did, and at myself for not doing anything about it. I was so ashamed of myself, of my weakness in not being able to defend my family that I left the pack and denounced my name. I felt I had no right to be named after the moon that I had always been so fascinated with, yet I always traveled underneath its light. Not even Vargas knew my real name."

Luna didn't show any tears, but Foxglove could tell she was crying on the inside. "That's terrible! But Wolf, I mean Luna, I don't think not fighting makes you weak. You must have been very strong not to attack him out of revenge."

"Only now do I realize that. Travelling with you and knowing your situation made me think about it. It's time I stopped hiding from my name. From now on, I'll wear it with pride like I did when I was a girl."


	11. Friend Turned Foe?

A few hours south of dawn, Foxglove, Emrel, and Luna had stopped to enjoy their supper for the night. Foxglove and Emrel enjoyed a feast of insects while Luna tore the meat from the bones of a wild turkey she'd managed to catch. After satisfying their appetites, Foxglove took up Emrel's request to get a better grip on her powers.

"The easiest way to use magic is to use pure will, your mana, to manipulate nature. The most basic spells are light healing and fire spells. Now, I want you to try and cast a fireball at me."

"What? I-I don't want to hurt you." Foxglove said.

"You won't hurt me. I can easily hit it aside or dispel it completely." Emrel assured.

The pink bat took in a deep, nervous breath. "Okay, I'll try."

"Close your eyes and concentrate on nothing but the spell. Imagine that the grass, the trees, even the insects on which we feed are giving you their strength. Most importantly, you must draw from your own strength. Imagine the fireball forming at the tip of your wing."

Foxglove did everything as instructed, and peeked to see if it was working, only to find nothing but air at the tip of her wing. She sighed and lowered her head.

"You broke your concentration." Emrel said.

Foxglove giggled. "You make it look so easy."

"I spent my life living with and working for a wizard. I've had years of practice. Magic takes the utmost concentration and discipline, especially in an era where its use is growing more seldom. I'm merely a magic-user of above average skill. My brother is still far more skilled in the use of magic than I am." Bringing up his brother brought Emrel a pang of suspicion and anger. He clenched his wing and looked away from Foxy.

"What's the matter, Em? You're not jealous of him are you?"

Emrel growled. "I have nothing but respect for my brother, at least until last night. Why would he want to join such a treacherous group of cowards? I thought him stronger than that."

"He might have gotten caught up in that 'Lord of the Night' business as he said." Luna said after she swallowed the last bit of meat from her turkey.

"I know Sinclair better than that. He's not the kind to worship anything."

"Then maybe he's a double-agent." Luna said. "You know, a spy who's actually working for another cause."

"He usually only cares for himself. I hardly see that being likely."

"Then he may be in for personal gain." Luna said.

Emrel narrowed his eyes. "That's what worries me."

Luna's eyes shot wide open as she frantically turned around, sniffing. "Wait a minute...where'd Foxglove go?"

Emrel turned around to find that, as Luna stated, Foxglove was gone.

"Dale?" Foxglove yelled as she flew into a thick blanket of trees not far from the clearing where the trio had been resting. "Is that you, Dale?"

Foxglove looked to the left and saw the little chipmunk figure again right as it disappeared behind a large redwood. She could hear her heart beating like a bass drum as she maneuvered behind the tree. An unrestrainable smile spread across her face and her heart felt like it was ready to explode. A chipmunk wearing a red Hawaiian t-shirt had his back turned to her. "Dale!"

The chipmunk turned around to find himself smothered by a bear hug. "Dale, I...I've missed you so much. What are you doing way out here?"

"I came to find you. So I could take care of you."

"Oh, Dale. You didn't have to. I'm sorry I left so sudden. I knew it would be dangerous and I didn't want to get you involved." Tears were running down Foxglove's cheek.

"Yes...I came to take care of you for good!"

With no warning, Dale shoved Foxglove away. Foxy stared at Dale perplexedly as a spear materialized into his right hand. "Dale, what's going on?"

Dale's answer was a piercing shriek, followed by a lunge forward and slash of his spear. Foxglove leaped back just in time for the attack to miss, and dodged another slash.

"Dale, what are you doing?! It's me! Foxy!"

Dale shouted again, then stabbed at Foxglove with his spear. The bat leaped to the air and flew backwards in a hasty retreat. "Dale, stop it! Please!" Her tears of joy had turned to tears of fright. She flew up to the branch of a nearby tree thinking she'd found refuge. Much to her shock, Dale squatted down, then leaped all of the way up to the branch where she was. Foxglove flew up to a higher branch as Dale's spear embedded into the one she was just on. Breathing heavy, Foxglove watched Dale jump up to the next branch. Her only thought was to retire back to the ground.

"This way!" Luna shouted, allowing her keen sense of smell to lead her and Emrel to Foxglove's location.

"Someone, help!" A cry rang through the wood.

Lune sped up and let out a howl, perhaps to let Foxglove know that she heard the call for help. Right when Luna found Foxglove, she saw a strange sight she'd never seen before: a chipmunk with a spear leaping out of a tree. Furthermore, he had landed flawlessly without injury. Luna howled again, but before she could make an attack, the chipmunk leaped out of sight.

"He's fast. His smell's already gone."

Foxglove dropped to her knees, stiffening her wings to prevent her from falling on her face. "No...why?" Tears began to speckle the ground underneath her. "Dale...what's wrong with you? Why would you do this?" On all fours, her entire body was trembling like she'd just received a 100,000 volt shock.

"That was the Dale you speak so fondly of?" Luna asked. "I am so sorry..."

"No, it couldn't be!" Foxglove cried. Her wing kicked up dust as she slammed it into the ground.

"You're right, in a way." Emrel said. "That chipmunk was being possessed by a demon."

"A demon? Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"As illogical as it may sound, there can be no doubt. That crazed look in his eyes leads me to no other conclusion."

"Can...can we save him?" Foxglove asked. She lifted her head and sniffed, looking at Emrel with wide, tearful eyes.

Emrel closed his eyes. "I'm afraid..."

Foxglove let her head down again and resumed crying.

"A demon will only release its hold on a host when the host is near death, for if the host dies, the demon will perish as well. It may sound cruel, but the only to free Dale from the demon is to destroy Dale himself."

The wolf put her paw to her mouth in disbelief. "You can't mean to tell Foxglove the only way to save the one she loves so much is to...kill him?"

"There's no other way. If he comes back, it must be done. Once the demon has released itself from Dale's body, I will dispose of it with my magic."

"No. I-I-I I couldn't!" Foxglove sobbed. "I could never hurt him."

"If you restrain yourself from attacking him, he'll only advance his assault until your danger gene takes over, so you'll likely wind up destroying him either way."

Luna glared at Emrel as Foxglove cried even harder. "Emrel, that's enough! Can't you see she's scared enough as it is?"

"If she will not do it, then I will."

"He's my boyfriend. I'm the one who should have to do it." Foxglove cried.

_But if the time comes, will I be able to?_


	12. Tragedy

It had a week of searching for clues and lore about the Brotherhood of the Count, yet the only thing Foxglove and her friends were able to find were subtle texts about the vampire himself, not the Brotherhood. They had visited several animal libraries that they came across as they wandered randomly across the countryside. It had seemed that the only way they would figure out the location of the Brotherhood's headquarters would be to capture one of them if they tried to come after Foxglove again. Foxglove had almost hoped they would. Alas, not one member of their cult showed his dark furry face during that empty week. At least an hour a day, Foxglove would practice her magic with Emrel. She showed great promise, but still needed much work, as she'd only been practicing for a week.

Then it happened.

A few hours after dusk as the last bit of sunlight cast a silhouette over the countryside against an orange-red backdrop, the trio had just barely finished what was their breakfast, allowed their stomachs to settle, and started another night of searching. A shrill, bloodcurdling cry sent a chill like a block of dry ice up Foxglove's spine. It was the same one she'd heard a week ago, a shriek she'd never forget.

"That sound. He's coming." Foxglove quivered.

"I remember." Emrel said. He'd noticed Foxglove was already starting to cry. "Be strong."

"I recognize that scent. It's definitely him." Luna said. "Foxglove, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but Dale is suffering. You have to do this."

The possessed chipmunk leaped out of a shadowed cornfield before Foxglove had a chance to steady her nerve. He was coming straight down toward her, spear ready to impale her body. Foxglove rolled out of the way before the tip came crashing to the ground.

Foxglove blocked and dodged a vicious series of attacks, but she couldn't bring her self to land a counter attack. The crazed gleam in Dale's eyes made her certain this was not the one she loved, but it still wore his flesh and fur.

"Fight back, Foxglove!" Luna shouted. "Surely you realize this cannot be your beloved!"

As hard as the bat tried to make an attack, all she saw in front of her was her rodentine love. All she succeeded to do was give the crazed chipmunk extra openings to attack. She dodged, parried a stab, and backed off farther.

"I can't do it!" Foxglove shouted, crying all the while.

"If you won't do it, then I will! FIGHT!" Emrel said.

Foxglove knew she couldn't just avoid all of Dale's attacks. A slash across the abdomen that didn't miss proved her right. She reeled back, giving Dale an opening to kick her in the same spot he had cut her. She tumbled from the force, looked up to see Dale jump into the air again, spear tip pointing straight at her. She rolled, avoiding the attack by mere centimeters, and sprang back to her feet.

In fear of her own life, Foxglove felt the startling sensation that was the danger gene beginning to wash over her. Knowing that it could cause her to attack Dale until he was killed, Foxglove used every ounce of her strength to suppress it, her thoughts drifting away from the fight for only a few seconds. Taking advantage of this opening, Dale swiped the tip of his spear across Foxglove's chest and scored another hit. The combination of pain, fear, and anger was too much. As hard as she tried, Foxglove couldn't stop the danger gene from erupting. Having lost all control, her body sidestepped a stab that otherwise would have impaled her, grabbed the spear, and yanked it away from Dale with a kick.

"Let go of my Dale!" Foxglove shouted as she thrust the spear with far more strength, speed, and precision than she normally could have. The chipmunk's eyes glazed over as the spear plunged into his chest. Dale glowed a dark purple, which manifested itself into a shadowy spirit that left his body.

Emrel had has chance. He chanted a spell, weaving a seal in the air. With the last stroke, the apparition burst into a shower of sparks. "It's done." He said.

"Yes," Luna added, "But Foxglove..."

In an instant, the frenzy left Foxglove's body. She pulled the spear away, letting it clang to the ground. Dale's body started to drop. Foxglove caught him by the back and rested his body on her knees. "Dale? Dale, come on! Wake up!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see his favorite pink bat crying, looking down on him. "H-hey Foxy."

Foxglove cried harder, bringing her cheek to Dale's. "Oh Dale, what happened to you?"

"After I read your letter I knew I had to go find you. I couldn't let you go alone. After I searched for a while, my lights just went out. That's all I remember." Dale coughed, a trickle of blood running across his lip. Even though he was in pain and slipping into darkness, he couldn't help but smile being in Foxglove's embrace.

"Dale I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you." Foxglove sobbed. She could tell it was taking all of Dale's strength just to talk.

"You helped me, Foxy. That wacko demon was torturing me."

Foxglove took Dale's furry paw, holding it to her mouth. Dale could feel her wings shaking. "N-no Foxy, don't cry. This isn't how I want to remember you. I want to see you happy before I go."

"What do you mean? You're not going anywhere!"

"Foxy...take care of yourself, and don't give up on love. You...you'll find another."

Foxglove's eyes widened as she stared at Dale open-mouthed. "Dale, stop talking like that! Please..."

"Foxglove, smile for me one last time." Dale moaned, struggling just to hold on to his last fiber of being. The bat feigned a smile the best she could, and Dale smiled back.

A few seconds later, Dale's eyes shut, his hand went limp, and his head dropped.

"Dale?" Foxglove shook Dale a little. "Dale?" She dared to put her ear to his chest, then gasped in horror and grief. There was no life left in the chipmunk. Tears flowed like a salty river as Foxglove buried her head into the dead chipmunk's chest, every nerve ending in her body burning and shaking. "W-w-what have I done? Dale, please forgive me..." Foxglove couldn't bring herself to do anything but keep crying into Dale's chest.

"Oh my." Luna said. "That poor girl." She'd expected Emrel to come up with at least a one word response, but he remained silent. "Emrel?" Luna asked, turning her head to the dark purple bat beside her. "Emrel, is that a...tear?"

Emrel gave his cheek a subtle wipe.

"So, you have emotions after all." The wolf said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have emotions. I'm just good at hiding them." Emrel looked at Foxglove, still kneeled by Dale, crying her heart out. "What a tragic affair."


	13. Unlikely Alliance

An ancient cathedral, darkened and corroded by time having been forgotten by its human builders, remained secluded deep in a vast forest. Half of its front wall had completely fallen apart, revealing old pictures and a dusty red velvet carpet. Much of the old church still remained, including the tallest tower and the balcony it led to. To a human, it may have seemed like a lifeless church. In truth, a dark and powerful force made its base there. The leader of this force stepped out onto the balcony to get a view of the stars.

"Ah, such a lovely evening. The moon is casting its full light." He said out loud to himself, looking to the stars while enjoying the crisp breeze. "Soon, my lord Dracula, you will return and vanquish the last of your enemies." Having assured himself his plans would come to fruition, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lord Malgar, you called for me?" A smaller bat of purple fur asked from within the tower.

Malgar turned around to face his subordinate. "Yes, Sinclair. Don't be frightened, there is room for more than one out here."

Sinclair did as told, approaching his lord on the balcony.

"It seems Foxglove has taken the bait. I need you to give her a message for me. If she doesn't surrender herself to us soon, the rest of her friends will suffer the same fate as the red-nosed chipmunk. She will be forced to kill all of her friends until she has absolutely nothing left to fight for."

"Yes, my lord. I shall leave right away."

"Then you are dismissed." Without another word, Sinclair turned away until his master's voice called again. "Oh, and one more thing. Why don't you take care of that pesky brother of yours while you're at it?"

Sinclair narrowed his eyes. "By take care of, you don't mean kill him?"

Malgar looked deep into Sinclair's eyes. "That's exactly what I mean. Your little mind works fast, my friend."

Sinclair shook his head, unable to find words for a moment. "Forgive me, my lord, but you realise he is my brother and only family. I couldn't possibly."

"Sinclair, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Malgar wrapped his wing across the smaller bat, leading him back inside the tower. "If you don't, then I'll take your life in his place, as an example of what will happen to anyone who chooses to disobey a direct order. Better yet, I'll send someone else who'll be more willing to eliminate your brother as well."

Scowling, an intense anger burned inside Sinclair's gut as he clenched his wing and turned away from his master.

"Are you...going?"

Sinclair growled, throwing his wing back down as he headed out the door, which he slammed behind himself in anger. "The fool! Who does he think he is?" He said out loud once he was certain he was far enough away for it Malgar to not hear it. "Never will I obey such an order!"

Too absorbed in his anger to realise that Silvia had turned a corner just in time to hear Sinclair, he wheeled around in surprise at the sound of her voice. "What are you ranting about, Sinclair?"

"Lady Silvia," Sinclair said. He looked her over for a few moments as a grand plot came to mind. "Come with me."

Silvia raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Just do it."

Silvia supposed it couldn't hurt, so she decided to follow Sinclair through an old wooden door into a small room, what looked like it used to be a conference room when it had been used by the humans. Sinclair shut the door, pointed his wing at it, and a strange red glow covered it.

"What? What are you doing?" Silvia asked.

"I've put a sound proof barrier over this door. No one will be able to hear us. Now, tell me, why are you with the Brotherhood?"

"I told you. I'm only here as Malgar's lover."

"Silvia, listen to me." SInclair said, turning away from the door to face the silver-furred bat, the both of them surrounded by four walls of stone. "Malgar has given me an impossible order. He wants me to deliver a message to the pink bat, and kill my brother while I'm at it."

Siliva backed away. "You-you're not actually going to do it?"

"Of course not. He's my only family. But you were right, I've never owed any real allegiance to the Brotherhood. I just needed Dracula for a certain purpose."

"Ha! I knew it." Silvia said. She crossed her arms. "So if you're not here for the Brotherhood, then what might this 'purpose' of yours be?"

"That's none of your business, nor is it why I called you in here. Knowing what Malgar wants me to do, him, his little Brotherhood and Count Dracula can all burn in the pits for all I care. I want to see Malgar fail. That's why I called you in here. My power alone isn't enough to stop him."

Silvia began fidgeting. "I'm sorry, my friend. Th-there's nothing I can do. My loyalties are with him."

"Silvia, you're a terrible liar. I can see it in your eyes every time you touch him. You despise Malgar, don't you?"

Silvia sighed and let her head down. "You're right. I can't stand him, because he killed a dear friend who was like a sister to me. I've only been pretending to be his lover so I could get close to him and strike him down when the time is right."

"I don't care about your reasons. All that matters is we have a common goal."

"So...you want my help?" Silvia asked as she looked back at Sinclair with her beautiful blue eyes, though he could only see one of them thanks to her long forelock.

Sinclair chuckled. "You saved me the indignity of having to ask you directly."


	14. Consolation

"Me. Me. I. I did it. Me. It was me. I-I-I- killed...it's my fault." Anger and sadness combining to a form of hysteria, Foxglove let go of Dale. "It's all my fault!" She shouted with her head turned skyward.

Luna approached Foxglove, who was still on her knees crying. "Foxglove, you can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes I can! I'm the one who struck the blow! I never should have left in the first place. Now Dale's dead, and it's all because of me."

"He was being possessed. You did what you had to to free him."

"But this never would have happened if I hadn't left. It must have made him so sad. All I left him was a stupid note. If only I'd died when I was younger, none of this would have happened. If Winifred hadn't found me, I would have died, Dale would still be alive and Malgar wouldn't have his way."

"Foxglove, please don't talk like that. You're a remarkable young woman with a burning courage I've not seen since my husband died. I know all too well that feeling of hopelessness. But you must overcome it as I have."

An insane idea crossed Foxglove's mind as Luna said that. Indeed, she would overcome her sadness and guilt, and prevent Malgar's plan from working. The tears finally stopped flowing, Foxglove stood up and concentrated. Using what Emrel had taught her about magic, she began to form an icicle from the tip of her wing.

"I'll end everything right now." She said as the icicle grew larger. "This way, I can be with Dale again, and Malgar will never have his way."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, her moon-yellow eyes growing wide with concern.

"It'll be best if the two of you go back to your normal lives and forget all about me. I'm sorry for dragging you in to all of this. Goodbye..."

With all of her might, Foxglove tossed the icicle into the air; closed her eyes to welcome the eternal darkness and silence. It never came, instead Foxglove felt herself being knocked off her feet followed by an impact with the ground and something pinning her wings down. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Emrel propped up above her, holding her wings to the ground as the icicle shattered harmlessly.

"Listen to me you foolish girl, what has just happened is not your fault!" Emrel's voice was stern and hard as stone. "I understand you're broken right now, you have every right to be. But that does not warrant taking your own life!"

"Emrel, you're scaring me." Foxglove said. looking up at Emrel, who had her pinned to the ground.

"Well I am sorry, but as your friend, do you think it not pains me to see you torture yourself like this? Weren't you listening to anything Dale said before he died? He didn't blame you for a second. He thanked you for what you did. Do you really think he'd want to blame yourself when he never did?"

"N-no."

"He also told you he wanted you to take care of yourself. This is last way he'd want you to go! He wanted you to be happy, to keep on living and not dwell on his death. He told you not to give up on love. So get a hold yourself, pull everything together, and be the strong woman I know you are, that I've seen you are."

"O-o-okay, I'm sorry you guys." Foxglove sniffed. "Emrel, let me up."

"I will not until you promise me you won't try to harm yourself again."

"I don't know what came over me. I won't, I promise."

Emrel looked deep into Foxglove's amazing blue eyes, wider and bluer from her crying, for a moment becoming lost in them, and could tell she wasn't lying. Emrel let go of Foxglove's wings, both bats sitting on their knees. "Well...perhaps this is such a time where one would need a shoulder to cry on. You may borrow mine and cry for as long as you need to."

Foxglove looked at Emrel for a few seconds, then embraced him with such force that it almost knocked him down. She buried her head into the bat's masculine shoulder and cried harder than she'd every cried in her life.

"I just... I just want him back!"


	15. Sinclair's Plot

The following day was a miserable one for Foxglove; one that left a dark, harrowing feeling in the pit of her soul. Occasionally, she would question what she had left to fight for, but was quick to shake away such thoughts. Even though she knew it had to be done, she couldn't get the image out of her head no matter how hard she tried. That cursed spear--guided by her own wings no less--going into Dale's chest was though it was permanently branded into her mind. Very little sleep came to her during the day, and every time she managed to pull herself into subconsciousness, a nightmare involving a demon-possessed Dale would wake her up. The trek the following evening was a slow one, hindered by a sulfurous, murky swamp and lack of energy on Foxglove's part.

"What's keeping you, Luna?" Emrel asked. The wolf had trailed aways behind him and Foxglove, her progress being hindered by thick mud, murk, and moss. Emrel slowed down a bit to let Luna catch up. "You ground creatures are so slow."

"Why don't you come down here, Emrel?" Luna asked as she shook a long string of moss weed from her hind foot.

"I prefer the sky. Besides, you look like you're having enough fun for the three of us."

A deep patch of filthy water separated Luna from an island with a dead tree where Emrel and Foxglove hung themselves. The wolf jumped in, swam across to the island and shook herself off.

"I think the wet look suits you."

"Then you may as well try it!" Luna said, flicking the water on her tail up at Emrel.

"If you two are done flirting with each other, we need to keep moving." Foxglove said from above Emrel.

Emrel looked back up at the pink bat. "You're in a...dire mood this evening."

Indeed, Foxglove was in no mood for fun. She let out a "hrmph" as she flew out from above the decaying tree.

"You can't blame the poor girl." Luna said, watching Foxglove fly away from the tree. "But it's times like this one needs a sense of humor, lest they go insane with grim."

"As dark and quiet as I am, even I have a sense of humor at times." Emrel and Luna started after Foxglove. "I can't really help it, living as I have."

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

"My parents were killed before I even knew them. My brother and I were found by a benevolent sorcerer. Those two were the only real family I've ever had. I'm just used to the aloofness that comes with solitude. You and Foxglove are the first real friends I've had."

Luna chuckled. "So, you're calling me a friend, huh?"

"Of sorts." Emrel replied. "Even though we have our differences."

Emrel flew on as Luna trudged through a thick pile of mud, then onto a long strip of dry land. "Good. It looks like the swamp is starting to think out from here." She said.

"Yes. We should be able to move quicker now."

"What's the hurry, Emrel?" Another voice called out.

Emrel was so surprised that he almost flew into a tree. The trio looked around, but couldn't see where the voice came from.

"Show yourself, brother. We know it's you." Emrel said.

"Tsk. You really should lighten up, Em." Sinclair said, his form weaving into appearance behind Foxglove, Emrel, and Luna.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you greet your brother?" Sinclair said. "I've come to deliver a message to the pink bat. Malgar says if you don't want the rest of your friends to suffer the same fate as the red-nosed chipmunk, you may want to reconsider surrendering yourself to the Brotherhood."

"So, your leader was the one who conjured the demon that possessed Dale? I'll see to it that he pays for that." Emrel said.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" Foxglove shouted as she blazed forward towards Sinclair. Her anger was so overwhelming that the danger gene erupted like a violent volcano.

Sinclair didn't have time to react and was taken off his feet. By the time he picked himself up, Foxglove charged forward again. Sinclair vanished using magic, reappearing after Foxglove passed through.

"I"LL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Foxglove shouted, blinded by rage and the danger gene.

A beam of energy shot in Sinclair's direction, which he blocked with a magic shield. It only made Foxglove more angry as she charged forward again, this time not missing. Sinclair flew off his feet and hit the ground face first. His opponent hovered above him, charging up for what looked to be an extremely powerful force spell. This was his chance. Sinclair shouted a few magic words. After a deafening bang accompanied by a brilliant flash of colors, Foxglove's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she plummeted to the ground.

"W-what did you do?!" Luna shouted.

"I merely summoned a concussive blast to overwhelm her senses and knock her out. She'll be alright, but I won't be so nice next time." Sinclair explained as Luna investigated Foxglove to be sure she wasn't harmed.

"Well, with my message delivered, it's time I got to the other point of my visit. Emrel, Malgar has ordered me to...kill you."

Emrel's eyes widened as he backed away from his brother. "Sinclair! No! Are you mad? I'm your brother!" He shouted as Luna growled and raised her fur on end.

"Please, Emrel. You don't think I'd actually do it, do you?"

"Then why are you here?" Luna asked as Foxglove sat up and shook her head.

"I came to tell you that my loyalties do not lie with the Brotherhood. They never have. I just wanted to use Dracula for my own plans. But now, knowing what Malgar wants me to do, his entire cult and even Dracula can go to the pits for all I care."

"What plan? What are you talking about?" Emrel asked.

"Dear brother, do you remember when the master died and he asked to carry on his mission, to do everything we could to make this a more peaceful planet?"

"Of course I do. I've lived my life by his last request."

"I'd expect no less from you, and I think I've found out how to do that. In order to save this planet, we must destroy the humans. That's why I needed Count Dracula."

"I go back to my previous question. Are you mad, Sinclair?"

"No, I've thought it over carefully. You see, the humans are responsible for the decay of this planet. They pollute rivers, lakes, and streams, poisoning the waters that we animals drink from and live in. They cut down hundreds of acres of forest a year, killing innumerable animals, destroying our homes, and releasing carbon dioxide into the air. Their pollutants and destruction of forests have caused the global warming that they complain about. They're all liars and hypocrites who care only for themselves. Did you know that large human companies distribute toxic products for human consumption, knowing that they are addictive and habit forming, only for mere currency? They knowingly poison their own kind, and for what? They value monetary gain over the lives of others. They are evil, despicable creatures who have no hope of salvation. They will continue to destroy the Earth until they are stopped. I wanted to use Dracula's power to destroy them."

"Sinclair, I agree, the humans have done wrong, just as all creatures have, but I have seen them do nothing to make me believe they deserve a genocide. Our master was a great an noble human, so I know good people do exist. Won't just pitying them be enough?"

Sinclair scoffed. "Pity, mercy. They're for the weak. Humans deserve no such things as pity and mercy. Hear me well, Emrel. Stay away from the Brotherhood. A few of us on the inside are already staging a conspiracy against them. Let us handle Malgar." Sinclair said, his body becoming translucent.

"Sinclair, wait!"

"Take care of yourself, brother. I'll see you again soon." The bat said after he had become invisible.

"Destroy the humans? What could that bat be thinking?" Luna asked.

"I wont worry about it. It's an impossible goal, and he's always been a bit overzealous." Emrel said.

"Emrel, I'm sorry if I hurt your brother. I lost all control when I heard him say Malgar's the one who summoned the demon that possessed Dale." Foxglove said, having regained her senses.

"He'll be alright." Emrel said. "If anything, he deserved that."

Foxglove shook her head. "Malgar...knows where my friends live. If he's really going to possess each of them and force me to kill them all until I have no friends left, then I need to do something about him first."

"If Sinclair wanted to take down Malgar, why did he just show us the way to their lair? He knows where it's at."

"Because that bat does have some good in him. Charging in there blindly would be a suicide mission, and he doesn't want to see me get killed."

"Then what should we do? Should we let those on the inside kill Malgar when the time is right?" Luna asked.

"No. I don't care what I have to do, I want to be the one to destroy Malgar. He took away my parents, and now Dale. As the last of my bloodline, I'm the one who has to make sure he never gets his way."

"Then let us continue this blind search instead of standing in the middle of nowhere." Emrel said.


	16. A Trio is Formed

Sinclair flew into the old cathedral through a broken stained glass window whose design amounted to half the face of some religious figure. The humans had long forgotten the place, and the window had been shattered as an act of vandalism. It hardly seemed to matter, given the church's darkened and corroded state.

He had flown in just in time, as the slender form of a silver-furred bat strode around the corner near the window. "Lady Silvia!" Sinclair said in a loud whisper.

The silver-furred bat turned around, then approached the dark-purple bat who called out to her. "Welcome back, Sinclair. How did it go?"

"As well as it could have."

"Then are you going to report to Malgar?" Silvia asked as the two began to walk down the hallway.

"I've decided not to. I refuse to deal with him any farther. From this point on, you will be the only one I report to."

"Well that's sweet of you, Sinclair, but we have a small problem. It's unlikely just the two of us can take on you-know-who by ourselves."

We'll need to get others to see our cause as well. Surely there must be others who hate that creep as much as we do.

"The question is, is there anyone brave--or stupid--enough to try?"

As the two continued walking down the hallway, a loud, angry voice rang from the room on their left. "Mildred, you incompetent fool! You cannot complete even the simplest of assignments. Why I continue to rely on you is beyond me. You disgrace not only me and the entire brotherhood, but Lord Dracula himself as well! Get out of my sight!"

Mildred escaped the room across from Silva and Sinclair in time to escape a bright explosion of magic. He growled in anger and stormed off ahead of the duo, his violet cloak flowing behind him. Silvia turned to Sinclair and smiled. She didn't get a smile back. Instead, Sinclair nodded at her with his usual scowl. He wasn't sure if he even knew how to smile. The two rushed ahead to catch up to Mildred.

"You twisted psychopath!" Mildred shouted to himself. "I am a scholar. I do not deserve such disrespect."

"Mildred, wait up!" Silvia said.

Mildred turned around to face who had called him, and the trio stopped moving. "Lady Silvia. Brother Sinclair. What is it?"

"Come with us." Sinclair said, his wings crossed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"It's important." Silvia said.

"Very well." Mildred growled.

Sinclair and Silvia led Mildred to the conference room they had met in a couple of days ago. Using his magic, Sinclair sealed the doorway with a soundproof barrier.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mildred asked.

"Tell us, Mildred." Silvia said as she turned around to face the hooded bat. "What do you think of Malgar?"

Mildred backed away. "You-you've been spying on me! I'll never talk!"

"Relax. We're not spies." Silvia said. "Look, aren't you getting tired of being constantly mistreated? Not only are you older than Malgar, you've been studying longer than him. If anything, he deserves your respect. Instead, he treats you as a mere lackey of little significance. Doesn't that just make your blood boil?"

With his greying face hidden underneath his hood, Mildred cocked an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Let's get straight to the point. We don't like Malgar and we want to see him fail." Sinclair said. He had his back and one foot propped up against the stone wall with his wings crossed and his eyes closed.

Mildred backed off farther. "The two of you...you mean to die."

"Listen Mildred, you're a wise and powerful scholar, and we need all the help we can get."

"Malgar is an insane fool." Mildred stopped to contemplate, rubbing his chin with his wing. "I suppose even death would be better than working for that lunatic."

"So you'll do it?" Silvia asked.

"With pleasure, but we will need a plan."

"I say we just go in there and kill him right now." Sinclair said as he removed himself from the wall.

"You haven't seen Malgar's power as I have. He could vaporize the three of us in a heartbeat if he wanted to."

"Mildred's right. This is going to take a little more finesse." Silvia said. "For now, we should focus on disrupting Malgar's plan instead of killing him outright. We need to do whatever we can to keep him away from Foxglove until we can think of a way to destroy Malgar."

"Why don't we just kill Foxglove?" Mildred asked. "Not only will she be an easier target; it will ruin Malgar's plans as well."

"Foxglove isn't to be taken lightly. I know this from experience." Sinclair said. "She may or may not be more powerful than Malgar, but she is still very dangerous."

"Unlike Malgar, I doubt Foxglove has the ability to kill without second thought. That's what makes Malgar so dangerous. I've seen him kill one of his one Brothers simply for being interrupted. Think of what he'll do to a trio of traitors."

Silvia swallowed a lump in her throat, for she knew it wouldn't be pleasant; that Malgar would see to it they were brutally tortured before the end. She shook the image out of he head. Such thoughts would lead nowhere.

"We need to bring Foxglove here and let her deal with Malgar." Silvia said. "Malgar keeps going on and on about how she's the last of the bloodline that fought his ancestors. It should be her duty to destroy him, and Malgar won't kill her because he needs her alive to bring Dracula from the void. If anybody should do it, it's her."

"But if she fails, we're all doomed." Mildred said. "Malgar wants to create a world of eternal night, with Dracula as its ruler. Without the sun, all plants will die, then all of the insects will die as well, and we will have nothing to feed on. It will disrupt the entire natural cycle, and the world as we know it would perish."

"I never heard that." Silvia said. "I just thought this was about resurrecting Dracula. I had no idea he desires eternal night."

"The truth is, I've been doing some research on Malgar and his own bloodline, and there is every reason to suspect this is what Malgar really wants. Somebody needs to stop him."

Sinclair clenched his wing. He made a promise to his late master that he'd do whatever he could to protect the Earth, and he intended to keep that promise. "Then that's we'll have to do."

"I can use a warp spell to send Foxglove to another location where hopefully the Brotherhood won't be able to reach her." Mildred said.

"Then allow me to come with. I have a special link with my brother, so I can find him easily. I find him, and Foxglove won't be too far away."

"That's not a problem. In the meantime, I will stay here and see what else I can learn about the Brotherhood and Count Dracula."

"I'll remain close to Malgar and see if I can uncover a weakness." Silvia said. "Let's meet back here in three days. Remember, keep your mouths shut and your guard up." Silvia looked at the other two, giving each of them an eye of trust. "We're burnt toast if Malgar finds out about this."


	17. The Desert

The furry brown form poked its head out of its burrow, surveying the area. When the coast was clear, it hopped out and cautiously moved towards a leafy bush not far from its home. It was a rabbit, and had come out to enjoy its supper.

Concealed in another bush not far away, Luna had been watching the bunny, licking her lips. She too, was about to have her breakfast. The wolf put one paw forward as quiet as she could, slinking out of the bush. The rabbit turned its head to her and stood like a statue. If there was danger, perhaps it wouldn't see him if he remained motionless. Luna remained still, knowing that the slightest movement would send her dinner running away in fear. After a few moments, the rabbit went back to eating leaves off of the bush.

With all the stealth she could muster, Luna put her other paw forward and drew herself closer. Still, the rabbit heard her approaching and took off in the opposite direction. Luna sprang forward after it and gave chase. The rabbit zig-zagged across the small wood, hoping to lose its pursuer in confusion as it used its small size to dart around a series of small trees. Luna would have lost the rabbit, had it not suddenly slowed to a crawl. She used it to her advantage, pouncing on the rabbit and snapping its neck with one quick bite. The chase was over.

Emrel Luna said to herself as she began to enjoy her breakfast, for she knew it was his magic that slowed the rabbit down.

Not far from the rabbit and the wolf, Foxglove and Emrel hung upside down on a young cottonwood watching the sunset.

"You know, watching the sunset used to be my favorite part of being nocturnal. I didn't get to watch it as often when I was living with the Rangers."

"So, you became a day creature?" Emrel asked.

"Yeah, after I Ieft Winifred, not long after I met Dale and the Rescue Rangers."

"Must have been a tough decision."

"It was, a little bit. She's the one who found me as a baby and gave me my name. She called me Foxglove because the color of my fur reminded her of the flower she used to use in her potions."

"You certainly...have led an interesting life."

"And what about you? What was your childhood like?" Foxglove said.

"There's not much to tell, it's far less interesting than your story."

"Oh, c'mon, you can tell me."

Emrel paused. Nobody had ever been interested in his life before. "My master found Sinclair and me after our parents were killed by a bat-fearing human. The master was a very strict man, and he demanded much from my brother and me, but he loved us both dearly. He always tried to impart his peaceful wisdom on Sinclair, noticing that Sinclair has always had a violent temper and rash way of doing things. I've always been more calm and like to think things through, a trait I shared with the master. Even so, my brother has been my closest companion all my life. It went on like that through my childhood, training with the master and Sinclair. Master died of old age several years ago, his last request being that we use his training to help bring peace to the world. After he died, Sinclair and myself went our separate ways. Then I met you and now we're fighting an insane cult together. That's pretty much it."

"Alright you two, I think we should keep moving." Luna said after licking the last bit meat from the bones of the rabbit.

"Luna, we've been searching for almost two weeks and we haven't learned anything about the Brotherhood of the Count." Foxglove said. "Can't we take a little break?"

Luna raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Foxglove and Emrel hanging side by side. "Oh, I see. I didn't mean to spoil your...tender moment."

Embarrassed, Foxglove turned her head away from Emrel, fidgeting her wings.

"You speak nonsense, dog. The lady and I were merely having a friendly conversation."

The wolf chuckled. "I'm old enough to see what's going on here, even if you two can't. You're both young, you're both bats, and are obviously interested in each other."

"What is this, a dating game?" Emrel asked as he flew away from his roost. Foxglove flew after him.

"We barely know each other." She said.

"Neither did my husband and I when we started having feelings for each other." Luna said as she followed the two bats. "Love works in strange ways. It can last long after your significant other is gone. It can lurk in the most unusual of places and happen between two totally opposite beings."

"Like a bat and a chipmunk, for example?" Emrel asked.

"Shut up, that's not funny." Luna said as Foxglove glared at Emrel, shaking her head.

"You're the one who said it."

"Alright, that enough!" Foxglove shouted. "I'm really happy to be talking about love a few days after I killed Dale and all. Not only that, there's some madbat out there who apparently intends to turn all of my other friends against me and we have no idea how to go about finding him!"

"Hmph. Sarcasm." Emrel said.

As Foxglove opened her mouth for a response, the world became a blur and began to spin around. She saw three Lunas and five Emrels around her as the sensation left a nauseating feeling it the pit of her stomach. Though her fur felt like it was singeing, on the inside there was a prickling chill. She dropped to her knee, closed her eyes and shook her head. All of her senses returned to normal at once. The burning and freezing sensation went away as Foxglove lifted herself back up to find herself confronted with a new problem: All of the grass and trees had vanished. Before her, Luna and Emrel was an endless ocean of sand, save for a few rocky plateaus scattered about. The sunset could be seen from a perfect horizon and seemed to paint the entire sky orange.

"What just happened?" Foxglove asked. The air was so cold that she could see her breath.

"Odd..." Luna said. "Why are we in a desert?"

"That spinning sensation. We must have been hit with a warp spell." Emrel said.

"But why would somebody want us out in the middle of the desert?" Foxglove asked.

Emrel folded his wings, more so to keep his body warm than display his usual apathy. "Whoever, or whatever warped us here probably wants us to stay away from the Brotherhood."

Luna turned her nose to air and sniffed. "I don't like this...something doesn't smell right here."

"So what should we do now?" Foxglove asked.

"The only thing we can do: keep moving until we can find away out of this desert. There's probably not enough water here to keep us alive for more than a few days." Luna said. "I've done my share of travelling in the desert. At night when its cold and we won't lose any excess moisture the best time to move so we better get going."

Sinclair Emrel thought. I know it was him.


	18. Dusty Cactus

"M-m-man it's cold!" Foxglove said. She shivered, wrapping her wings around her pink-furred body from her perch on Luna's back. The wolf's muscular shoulders kept moving with Emrel trailing not far behind.

"It's better than moving during the day, trust me." Luna said, fog visibly coming from her snout. "If we keep moving in a straight line, we're bound to get out of here eventually."

"What bothers me is, why would somebody warp us to the middle of a desert?"

"I have a feeling Sinclair was behind it." Emrel said. "He's the only one I can think of that would do this."

"But why?" Foxglove asked.

"To keep us away from the Brotherhood. Perhaps he thinks they won't bother to look for us all the way out here."

"That's not good. As it stands, capturing one of them will be the only way we can find their headquarters, and one of us will have to take the inevitable task of torturing him." Luna said. "Besides, even if we do find out where their base is, we'll need a plan. We can't just charge in."

"Maybe Sinclair was right. We should let him and the others on the inside deal with Malgar. They could destroy him when he least expects it."

Foxglove moaned and shivered. It was such a complicated issue; it almost seemed hopeless. After all, there were only three of them and possibly hundreds of those bats. She wanted to be the one to put an end to Malgar and his brotherhood, but perhaps Emrel was right, maybe they should let his brother deal with Malgar.

"Hm?" Luna raised her head, bringing Foxglove away from her thoughts.

"What is it?" Foxglove asked.

"I see lights, and I can smell something burning."

"Should we check it out?" Emrel asked.

"It may be a good idea, as there's probably other creatures nearby, and they might know how to get out of this desert. Follow me."

Luna turned to her left and ran ahead towards the lights. After a while, they became clear. A small village in the middle of an oasis came into view, along with a cottontail that darted ahead upon seeing a wolf rush after him.

"Help! Wolf!" He cried.

Foxglove jumped off of Luna's back and flew after the rabbit fast enough to get ahead of him. "Wait a minute! We're not here to hurt you, I promise!"

"Why should I trust y'all? You're just trying to get me to slow down so's the wolf can eat me!"

"Please, we're just trying to get out of this desert!" Foxglove yelled back as the rabbit squeezed himself underneath a boulder.

The pink furred stranger drew closer to the rabbit's shelter and kneeled down. "Please, we need help."

Fear washed away from the rabbit as he looked at the eyes gazing upon him; kind and beautiful blue eyes. Remember Dusty Cactus rule number 2: never turn down a stranger in need.

"You, you're not going to eat me?"

"I already had my lunch." Luna said with a shrug.

The rabbit creeped out of his holem keeping his eye on the wolf in case of a sudden attack. "What were y'all saying about needing help?" He asked after he was certain the strangers meant him no harm.

"We need to find the quickest way out of this desert." Luna said. "We figured there might be someone in town who can help."

"Well, you might be in luck. I own a bar, see, and there's always good gossip to go around in there. Why don't y'all come with me?"

"Fine by us." Emrel said.

The rabbit turned to the town. "Name's Jack." He said as he began to hop towards it. "And y'all are?"

"I'm Foxglove."

"My name is Luna."

"Emrel."

"Well Foxglove, Luna, and Emrel, you won't find a friendlier town anywhere 'mong these parts. Our city rule number 2 is 'never turn down a stranger in need.'" Jack said. "Not that we get too many strangers way out here."

As the quartet arrived at the gates of the town, a stocky, bearded rat passed through. He stopped to observe the strangers, stroking his thick grey beard. "Hmm...we don't get too many bats 'round these parts. Not too many wolves, either. Lots of coyotes, though, troublesome brutes. Listen, wolf, if you're looking for a meal, you'd best look elsewhere. You wouldn't want to have to deal with sheriff, trust me. He don't take too kindly to riffraff, no sir. Well, I'm off to the mine I am, lots of coal to bring up. Busy, busy, busy!"

"What a strange sort of rat." Luna said as she watched the miner waddle away with his pick axe slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's just Gerome the prospector. He's a strange one, but the nicest guy in town." Jack said. "Please, come with me. I'm sure y'all would like something to drink, right?"

"I'm not sure I'd be able to fit inside your buildings." Luna said. "Besides, I don't want to cause a commotion, so I'll wait here. I don't think the villagers would appreciate a predator roaming around town."

"Alrighty then, I'll just take this lovely couple here and show them around."

Foxglove blushed as her and Emrel looked into each other's eyes, then quickly looked away. "Well, we're not exactly a couple." Foxglove said.

"Oh, then what are you?" Jack began to hop towards the town. The two bats followed him.

"Think of us as...travelling companions." Emrel said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, whatever you have to tell yourselves."

It was a small little town, most of the makeshift houses were underground borrows and hollowed out cactus plants or rocks. Lively music which sounded something like Mexican polka blared from inside such a cactus. Above the tradition western swinging door hung a sign that read "saloon". A campfire blazed in the middle of the town with several of the folk, most of them desert mice, gathered around it exchanging stories and singing cowboy songs.

"Seems like quite the peaceful community." Emrel said.

"Aside from the occasional predator attack, you bet it is. Here, ya can keep your door unlocked at night an' always count on your neighbor. Not too many places're like that anymore."

"I know what you mean. Must be nice." Foxglove said. Criminal types were all too familiar where she came from.

"Well, we don't like to talk 'bout bad stuff too much here." Jack said. The trio stopped at the cactus-saloon "Come on inside, quench your thirst and have a good time!"

Before Jack had a chance to pass through the swinging door a tall, thin female mouse with a blond french braid stepped through.

"Hey, Jack. Brought some strangers back with you, I see."

"Howdy, Loise." Jack said, "This is Foxglove and Emrel. They'll be staying for a few drinks."

Looking at Emrel; smiling, Loise gave her cowgirl hat a little twist.

"My, you're a handsome one. Fancy a dance with me, sugah?"

Emrel grabbed one of the girl's hand in both wings, got down on his knees, and kissed it. "It would be my honor, m'lady."

"Oh, yer a gentleman, too! Come on inside, big boy."

Foxglove leaned her head, watching Loise take Emrel's wing as a startling pain stabbed at Foxglove's gut. She wasn't jealous, was she? Why should she be? Emrel wasn't her boyfriend.

"T-that's her!" A voice called from the sky before anyone had a chance to walk into the saloon.

"How could she have gotten all the way out here so fast?" Another bat flying beside him said.

"It doesn't matter, get her!"

"Foxglove, look out!" Emrel shouted.

The group scattered away as the bats dove, firing magic bolts from the tips of their wings. Chunks of the cactus blew apart as several of the beams collided against it.

"M-my bar!" Jack shouted.

"Are you alright, lady?" Emrel asked.

"Uh-huh." Loise said with a shaky voice as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Wait here."

Emrel and Foxglove took flight after the dark bats. Emrel tossed a ball of electric energy at one of them. The bat spasmed and fell out of the sky, but another one hit Emrel from behind with a bolt of magic. Emrel jarred and pivoted towards his assailant. No sooner had he done so than another bat flew past, landing a kick square on his left cheek. Before Emrel could react, yet another one streaked past and landed a kick on his right cheek. Emrel lost his balance and fell to the ground. He managed to land on his feet and leap back into the air.

Foxglove created an icicle with her magic and hurled it at the bat in front of her, who dove underneath and blasted Foxy with a ball of magical energy. The pain broke her focus and a bat behind her was able to slap her in the back of the head with his wing. Foxglove turned to attack, but became paralyzed with an electric pain. Having heard her groan, Emrel turned to Foxglove. A continuous bolt of electricity was coursing through her from the wings of one of the dark bats. When at last the bolt subsided, Foxglove started to fall limp to the ground. Emrel flew after to catch her, but was again blindsided by a dark bat who flew into Emrel with all of his weight. He tried to level out as he fell, but two more bats flew by, each of them giving Emrel a kick as they passed through.

Foxglove hit the ground headfirst, knocking her out cold. Emrel landed near her on his back. As much as he braced for the impact, it still knocked him windless. He opened his eyes, looking straight up at the swarm of bats above. It was a numbers game, and they were winning...


	19. Enter the Sheriff

Emrel was in trouble. He had taken a beating from the bats of the Brotherhood that swarmed the area and, with a shout of some magic words, the wings of a bat in front of him transformed into blades. Emrel rose to his feet, but a sudden shot of pain brought him to a knee as the bat flew forward.

"Curses." Emrel muttered. All he could do was close his eyes and hope for the best. He braced for the attack to come. It never did. After a loud crack that sounded like a gunshot, the bat in front of Emrel jarred, then fell, kicking up dust as he tumbled across the ground. Emrel had his chance. He lifted his wing to the air and recited a few magic words. After the final syllable, his body glowed a warm green, washing away the pain and easing his wounds. Simultaneously, three more cracks echoed across the town, three more bats fell out of the sky.

Emrel moved over to the unconscious Foxglove and chanted the same healing spell on her. She sat up, shaking the cobwebs from her head as two more gunshots rang out. Two more of the Brotherhood dropped from the black sky.

Well it's about time, sheriff Jack thought to himself as he watched the bats drop like flies. Served them right for blowing up his bar.

"You'd use guns on us?" One of the bats asked. "You cowards!"

"Cowards? Us? Why don't y'all come on down here and fight us one-on-one?" A voice new to Foxglove shouted, though she couldn't figure out where it came from.

"Find him!" The leading dark bat shouted.

From his vantage point behind a line of barrels propped up against a building, a desert mouse wearing a ten-gallon cowboy hat opened the barrel of his colt-style revolver and loaded it with six more bullets. Emrel used this distraction to fire several beams of magical energy at a few of the bats.

After loading his gun, the cowboy mouse walked out from behind his hiding spot, shooting his gun at the sky as he dodged the bats' magic attacks with the skills of a expert gunslinger, his feet as graceful as his hands. Six bats dropped behind him as he moved along the dirt path to the building across from him.

"Hey Emrel," Foxglove said.

"Yes?"

"Let's rock!"

Emrel and Foxglove took to the air and eliminated a few distracted bats as the cowboy mouse hid behind the building, taking the time to blow the smoke away from the barrel of his gun.

"I heard gunshots! What's going on?" Luna said as she, against better judgement, ran into the town. A few of the womenfolk who had come outside to witness the fight screamed in terror as they retreated back to their homes.

"A wolf! We got enough trouble right now, we don't need yer kind makin' it any worse!" One of the men said.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, just tell me what's happening."

"I don't know. A group of black bats just started attacking the town."

Upon hearing the words "black bats", Luna snorted and ran ahead. In the middle of the town, Emrel and Foxglove, as well as a mouse with a revolver, were fighting the brotherhood. The wolf jumped into the air and snatched a bat in her jaws as he flew overhead, then tossed him aside. A precisely aimed magic beam from Emrel took another bat out of the sky, followed by a couple more gunshots and two more bats dropping right after.

"We're taking too many losses! Retreat!" The leader bat said. The remaining bats followed him like a black swarm as he flew out of town.

The sheriff snapped around to face Luna, pointing his gun at her. "Get out of here, wolf! We don't want yer kind here!"

"It's okay, she's a friend." Foxglove said as she fluttered to the ground to meet her new benefactor. Emrel landed beside her. "Thanks for the help."

"Just who are y'all? And why were those crazy bats attackin' you?" The sheriff said as he placed his weapon back into it's brown leather holster.

"Who cares about that? What about my bar?" Jack said, the rabbit's slinky figure emerging from his hiding place underneath a nearby porch.

The rest of the town had come out of hiding as well to survey the damage. The smell of burning wood filled the air. Smoldering holes dotted a few houses, the bodies of black bats were strewn about the dirt road and what was once a whole cactus-bar had been reduced to something unrecognizable; a tangled mess of green and spines. One of the townsmen groaned, "now where am I going to get a drink?"

"I'll write a report later, Jack." The sheriff said. "Alright, people y'all can go about your business, threat's over. We'll get a cleanup crew out here right away." As the townsrodents scattered, returning to singing their songs and exchanging stories, the sheriff turned to Foxglove and her friends. "I beg your pardon for not properly introducin' m'self. I'm Tobias, the sheriff 'round these parts. Why don't y'all come with me to the station? I want to know everything about those loonies."

"Wait." Luna turned her snout to the air, sniffing the scent of one of the dark bats nearby, and the smell was growing distant. The wolf turned her head to the scent to see the bat struggling to escape town. "Stop him!" Luna shouted. Emrel recited a magic phrase and the bat's body locked up in paralysis.

"This is the chance we've been waiting for." Emrel said as he created a set of magic binds around the bat. "It's an ugly task, but one of us will have to torture him to find out where their base is."

"Oh, don't be silly, boy. We have our own specialist in...that area." The sheriff said. He picked the bat up and forced him to his feet. "Walk. We're going to the station."

"What are you doing? Unhand me!" The bat shouted as he squirmed like a worm on a fish hook to free himself from the mouse's grip.

"In yer dreams, bug breath. Move it."

____________________________________________________________________________

"We know you're with a group called the Brotherhood of the Count." Tobias said. "If ya'll just cooperate and tell us where yer base is, ya won't get hurt."

"I'm not telling you anything, hick boy." The bat said, tied to a chair in the sheriff's office interrogation room. The only light came from a flood hanging on the ceiling, and was shining right in the bat's face.

"Fine by me. Oh, Bruno!"

"Oh, you're in trouble now." Garret the Deputy, a tall lanky mouse, said.

A shiver of fear ran up the bat's spine as an enormous pillar of a buck-toothed rat waddled into the room with a silly grin on his face. A low grunt sounded from his dumb-looking features.

"Alright, Bruno. Our friend here has something he needs to tell us, but I reckon he needs a little..convincing Where should you start?" Tobias asked.

"His wings. Break them." Emrel said. "Nothing's more valuable to a bat than his wings."

Bruno's face twisted into a sadistic smirk as he let out an oafish chuckle. He lumbered behind the chair and grabbed the bat's wings.

"Last chance, partner. If you don't tell us what we want to know, I reckon you'll be walking for some time."

"I promise you, he will break them." Garret said. "Bruno here loves pain. Especially if it's on someone else."

The bat hocked up a loogie and spit it at the sheriff's feet. He felt his wings slip out from the rope, followed by agonizing pressure in his shoulders. Trying to fight through the pain the best he could, the bat gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tight in agony as the pressure elevated. Soon, he could hear and feel the cartilage in his wings snapping. "OW OW OW OWWWWWWWW! I GIVE UP! DON'T BREAK THEM!"

Bruno let the bat's wings down, but held them to make sure he didn't try to escape. His hands where so large, each of them almost covered the bat's entire wings. "Aw, yer no fun."

The bat's head dropped as he panted in relief from the pain. Tobias lifted his head back up with his paw, looking him right in the eye. "Talk."

"Our...our base is in a forest a couple weeks north of this dessert. Just follow the north star out of the desert, keep following the star until you get to a forest. Follow the trail and you'll come across a ruined cathedral that was supposedly built right underneath Polaris. It's the truth, I swear it."

"That's more like it." Tobias said. "Too bad for you, partner, you're under arrest. Keep an eye on him, deputy. I'll be back in about a month or so."

"Where ya goin', boss?"

"Seein' as these bats attack my town, I'm going to have to do an investigation on them. I'll be going with these three."

"If you're coming with us, then let's make haste before day gets here." Luna said. "It'll be too hot to travel then."

"Just what we need: another ground creature slowing us down." Emrel said.

"Oh come on, Em. We need all the help we can get." Foxglove said. "Mr. Tobias, you're more than welcome to come with us. Don't worry about Emrel, he'll warm up after about a week."

"No Mr. is necessary, ma'am." The sheriff said, then turned to the lanky mouse next to him. "You're in charge of the town, deputy. Get Jack's bar fixed while I'm gone, ya hear?"

"Yessir."


	20. Deadly Reunion

"Psst. Buddy." The jailed bat called out to the lanky guard sitting at the desk across from the bat's cell, concentrating on his paperwork. "Let me out of here."

Garret didn't even glance over his shoulder. "Not on your life, bub."

"Are you sure about that? My brothers will be coming for me any day. This town'll be so deep in bats the lord himself won't be able to see it it."

"You forget one thing, buster." The deputy sat up from his chair and got closer to the bat's cell so he could look him in the eye. "I don't answer to YOUR lord! Now shuddap before I shut you up." With that, deputy Garret returned to his desk.

The bat gritted his teeth at a burning in the pit of his stomach. Malgar wouldn't waste such an effort for just one of his brothers. The bat sat down on the tattered mattress in the corner of his cell to think of a way to escape. Killing the deputy would be too risky and he didn't want to raise a commotion. Perhaps a temporary sleep could work better. The prisoner stood back up and whispered a magic phrase.

Garret stretched his arms, doing his best to stifle a tired yawn. As he let his arms back down, he succumbed to a wave of sleepiness that brought his head down on his paper work. The bat held out his wing, drawing the deputy's keys into them...

Meanwhile, Foxglove. Luna, Emrel, and Tobias continued their search for the Brotherhood's base as the bat they captured told them. Everything he told them had so far been true, as trees began to thicken after about two weeks of walking, until they formed a single path. Foxglove fought to suppress the dread that they may be walking into a trap, where the Brotherhood would be waiting to ambush them. Still, it was their only lead. She couldn't afford to be scared.

Something familiar, a scent, wafted into Luna's keen nose. She stopped suddenly, turning her snout to the air and sniffing.

"What? What is it?" Asked Foxglove, her eyes wide with the fear that came from uncertainty.

Luna lowered herself, fur spiked up; shaking uncontrollably. "It's him."

"Who? Malgar?" Emrel asked as Tobias grabbed for his gun.

"I only wish."

Six wolves marched out from a blanket of trees in front of Luna; their alpha a well-built specimen missing his right eye. From the scar going down it, Foxglove figured he had lost it in a fight. The alpha signaled for his pack to halt, and all five dropped to their haunches with no hesistation.

"It can't be..." Sniffing, the one-eyed wolf drew closer Luna. "Yet it is! Luna, it's been too long!"

"Not long enough, Raul. I hoped I would never see you again."

"Aw, what's the matter, Luna? Still mad at me for what I did to your husband and your pups? Well, get over it! They're gone and they ain't never coming back!"

"And it's all your fault!" Luna barked. "Was it really necessary to go so far as to attack and kill my husband?"

Raul moved closer to his former packmate, who was still shaking and glaring at him. "Fredrick, your husband, he was my friend. Do you think I enjoyed having to do that to him?"

"If he was such a good friend then why did you kill him?"

"He mouthed off to me. I was merely trying to teach him some respect. The law if the pack, if you will. He could have been a trooper and just accepted his punishment, but no. He had to fight back, and he took my eye. For that, I killed him."

"What about my sons? They were only children!"

"It doesn't matter how old they are! They attacked their leader, and they were punished for it. I guess they weren't as tough as I thought they were!" The other members of Raul's pack laughed at the remark.

Luna took a few steps forward, body lowered, but restrained her anger.

"You are one selfish jerk!" Foxglove shouted.

"This doesn't involve you pinky! Shut up before you become a wolf snack!" A fat wolf said.

"I can't believe I used to look up to you." Luna said, staring her old leader in the eye. "Now I just pity you."

"Shut up!" Raul said, swiping his paw against Luna's face. Her head jarred to the side and she held it there.

Emrel charged after the large wolf, but Foxglove grabbed his wing to stop him. "First children, and now you hit a woman? You're a poor excuse not only for a leader, but a male as well."

"Emrel, calm down." Foxglove said.

"I refuse to tolerate any man who lays his hand on a woman!"

"Let Luna deal with this."

"Why I oughta pump ya'll full o' lead right here." Tobias said as he reached for the handle of his revolver.

Luna held her paw against the sheriff's body to hold him back. "No. Let me handle this."

"Hmph. I'm glad you left. You're not fit to be in my pack." Raul said as he turned away from Luna. "Let's go guys."

"Raul." Luna called after the wolf. "I challenge you."

Raul looked at his pack and the six started laughing. "You must be joking. What makes you think you can last five seconds in a duel against me? Challenge denied, you're not worthy."

"What's the matter Raul? You're not scared are you?"

The larger wolf snapped around and rushed back into Luna's face. "Say that again."

"You heard me."

Raul narrowed his eye, teeth clenched. "I accept your challenge." He turned his head to his pack, who were slowly approaching him. "You guys back off. This won't take long."

"Luna?" Foxglove said. "Do you need help?"

"No. This is my fight." Luna replied, not taking her eyes off her old leader. "Have at you, Raul."

The wolves circled each other, daring the other the make a move. Raul lost his patience and charged forward, swinging his paw at Luna. She ducked, then countered with a slap of her own. Raul shook it off and lunged forward. With a leap backwards, Luna avoided the attack and reared up on her hind legs, as did her opponent. The two began swiping and scratching at each other's faces, growling and snarling. The smaller wolf got back on all fours; then lifted her head, ramming it into her rival's chest. As Raul fell back down from the attack, he brought his front paws down hard against the back of Luna's neck, the brunt of the move forcing her to her stomach.

A pair of canine jaws aimed for Luna's throat, but snapped shut on empty air as she rolled out of the way. Raul swung his paw at Luna, hoping to hit her while she was still rising to her feet. She moved her head to the side, allowing Raul's paw to whisk by her face before catching it with her teeth. The bite was hard enough for Raul to yelp in pain and jump back. The two were back to staring each other down, shaking as they circled. Raul darted in and tackled Luna with the speed of lightning. The larger, stronger wolf pinned her to the ground, biting at her shoulder. Luna yelped, hitting at Raul's face with her front paws and raking at his underside with her hind claws. The force of Luna's back feet was eventually enough to push Raul away; not before giving her a hard hit across the face with his paw. She bit at him several times as she picked herself up. None of the attacks hit and the wolves sized each other up for a third time.

"Come on, Luna." Foxglove whispered.

"It doesn't look like either one of them's winning." Emrel said, noting both wolves' panting, as well as their bite marks and scratched, swollen faces.

_I can't take much more of this_ Luna said to herself, shaking off the pain. She looked Raul deep in his single glaring eye, remembering the wound her husband inflicted on his leader all those years ago. Like oil on fire, Luna's anger burst into an uncontrollable blaze. _I'm gonna take your other eye!_

Shouting at the top of her lungs, Luna charged forward and landed a hard left paw to Raul's face, then a right, another left, and another right, alternating paws in a fierce series of blows. She aimed a scratch at Raul's left eye, but missed as he pulled his head back, then pushed her away. Raul drew back his right paw, awaiting his chance to strike. Luna advanced, again arming for his eye. The claws hit his face, but missed the eye as Raul fought through attack and swung his right paw with all the strength he could muster. The attack knocked Luna off her feet and send her tumbling backwards. As Raul slowly approached, Luna tried to pick herself back up, only to collapse to the ground again.

Raul, too, was starting feel the effects of the battle, struggling to hold himself up. Fighting the pain from Luna's last series of attacks, he moved closer to his beaten opponent. "Looks I win, Luna."

Luna looked up at him, her left eye swollen shut from one of Raul's blows. "Why...why don't y-y-you just kill me already? Finish what you started all those years ago!"

"Hmph. I'm done killing." Raul said. "You don't think it torments me knowing what I did to my friend, and to children?"

"Then why did you?"

"I was so young then, just a foolish, spoiled child. I wanted respect, to be a powerful leader. As for your husband, I let envy get to me."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as she crawled to her feet.

"Luna, back then I had strong feelings for you. I envied Fredrick because you were his. I wanted you badly enough that I let myself be taken over by anger, attacked and killed one of my dearest friends. And when I saw your children, my anger and jealousy only grew stronger. That's the reason I attacked your husband, it was never about some petty disagreement."

"Raul..." Luna said. She didn't know whether to be confused, angry, sympathetic, or all three. "I..."

"Forget it. I'm not going to apologize, and I don't want your forgiveness. It's a burden I must bear for what I've done."

"But why waste such emotions on a weak wolf like myself? In the pack, only the strongest survive."

"Luna, you're far from weak. You controlled you anger, refrained from attacking me, and had enough courage to make it on your own all those years. Besides, you nearly beat me. It's been so long since I've has such a good fight."

"Duh, yeah boss! You were almost beat by a girl!" One wolf said. The others started laughing.

"Shut up, you morons." Raul said, turning his attention to his pack. "Luna is a fine warrior." He turned his head back to his former packmate. "Luna it's hard for me to ask, but how would you like to rejoin our pack? You're stronger than half these imbeciles."

"No thanks, Raul." Luna said. She looked over at Foxglove, Emrel, and Tobias. "I'm running with a new pack now."

"Very well. At least let me give you my respect."

Luna looked down and closed her eyes to fight the tears welling up in them.

"Forget it." With a snort, Raul turned around. "Let's go, idiots."

The other members of Raul's pack eyed Luna in amazement. The wolf sitting before them who so nearly defeated their leader hardly seemed like the shy, timid wolf they once knew.

"What are you standing around for? I said let's go!" Raul called after them. The rest of the pack followed their one-eyed leader without another word. After they were out of sight, Luna dropped to her stomach and let the tears flow.

"Raul...I never knew how you felt about me." She cried outloud. "All that, just out of jealousy?"

"Luna?" Foxlglove asked as she and Emrel fluttered down to the wolf. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you. I just...I couldn't beat him."

"You did your best, and you earned his respect. That's all that matters." Emrel said.

"Rest easy, Luna. Y'all fought a good fight, and darn right taught him a lesson at that." Tobias said.

"I can't believe it. He's actually...changed." Luna said. "It's weird, I feel renewed. Like a huge weight has just been lifted from my shoulders."

"There'll be time to think about it later, let's keep moving." Emrel said.

_We're so close_ Foxglove thought to herself. _Malgar, this time I won't let you let you get away._


	21. Recruiting the Rangers

A black portal stretched out across the early evening sky like a mouth taking a big yawn as a dark purple furred bat shot out of it, the portal closing behind him. As fast as he was going, it took the bat several seconds to slow his momentum to turn and see if any of his pursuers managed to slip through the portal as well. After assessing that he was alone, the bat hung himself upside down on the branch of a tree to catch his breath.

"Curses, All this just for refusing to kill my brother? Hmph. And they call me crazy. Malgar makes me look like Dr. Phil." Sinclair said, taking the time to observe his surroundings. He found himself in a small park as opposed to the wilderness he had been in before going through the portal created with his magic. Below him, he spotted a young human couple seated on a parch bench, watching the dying sunset snuggled close together.

Sinclair clenched his wing. It galled him that there was nothing he could do to destroy them, his magic was not strong enough to even bring pain to such gigantic creatures, and an attack on humans would only cause more unnecessary fear of bats anyway. Sinclair could only shake his head. They were such shallow-minded creatures, incapable of loving what they could not understand. With a scowl of disdain at the lovers, Sinclair flew away to familiarize himself with his current location.

"What's this?" One tree in particular caught the violet bat's attention "This tree...I've seen it somewhere before." Sinclair observed the tree closer. Light peeked out of square pane windows to pierce the impending darkness of the night. More interesting was what appeared to be a sort of flying vehicle parked on the wooden platform near the door to the tree home.

Sinclair couldn't believe his luck. This must be where Foxglove lived before she left to fight Malgar, he recognized it from some of Malgar's notes. A grand idea was brewing in Sinclair's head. An idea that he hoped would put an end to that psychotic freak who ordered him to kill his own brother. Sinclair approached the home and knocked on the door. A chipmunk wearing a brown flight jacket opened it.

"Uh, can I help you?" Chip asked.

"Pardon me, but is this the former home of a bat named Foxglove?"

An eyebrow raised on the face of the fedora-wearing chipmunk. "Foxglove? You must be another one of those bats who were after her a couple months ago! If you guys have done anything to her..."

"Please, don't confuse me with those maniacs. I've come with important news. You all might in danger."

"Who is it, Chip?" Gadget's voice called from inside.

"Maybe you better come inside." Chip said, stepping aside to let his guest in.

"I thank you for your time." The purple stranger obliged.

The chipmunk, a pretty blond-haired mouse and a stocky mustachioed mouse joined Sinclair in the living room, the Rangers sat down on the couch in front of Sinclair.

"First things first. How do you know Foxglove?" Chip asked.

"Shortly after she left here, she met my brother. He's been travelling with her ever since."

Chip narrowed his eyebrows. It would be best to get some more information before trusting this stranger. "You seemed to know about the bats who attacked us a couple months ago. Who are they, and why are they after Foxglove?"

"They're a group of fanatics calling themselves 'The Brotherhood of the Count,' and are bent on releasing a vampire named Dracula from the void, an empty dimension that exists between life and death. All who become trapped there are doomed to eternal darkness. However, Foxglove is the last of the bloodline of bats that sealed him away. The Brotherhood need her to bring Dracula back, and she will lose her life in the process. If they accomplish their goals, Dracula will turn our world to eternal night, plants will stop growing, and the planet will grow far too cold for any form of life to exist."

"Golly guys! This sounds really serious!" Gadget said.

"Too roight! Sounds ta me like they're a group o' no good loonies!" Monty said.

"Indeed. Malgar, their leader, is amongst the most vile creatures I have seen."

"How do you know all this?" Chip asked.

"I had my reasons and was working for them until their leader ordered me to kill my brother. Because I refused, they are after me as well."

"They ordered you to kill your own brother?" Chip asked.

"That's terrible!" Gadget said "And now they want to kill you just because you wouldn't do it?"

"Yes, and your friend Foxglove is in danger as well. She's going to need all the help she can get."

"Do you know if she ran into a red-nosed chipmunk named Dale?" Gadget asked.

"Yes, she did. But it's not good news. I'm afraid your friend is no longer among the living."

The Rangers looked at one another, then at the strange purple bat. "I don't believe ya, lad."

"Let him finish, Monty." Chip said. "What happened to Dale?"

"The leader of the Brotherhood conjured a demon to possess his body and sent him after Foxglove. She had no choice to but to kill him to release the demon. Malgar knew this as well, hoping that it would break Foxglove's spirit. His plan has failed, and now he wants to subject you to the same fate."

"Why should we believe you? How do we know you're not trying to lure us into a trap?" Chip asked.

Sinclair folded his wings. "I despise traps. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

Gadget's eyes started to water. "Dale...he's really dead?"

Sinclair closed his eyes and nodded. Tears flowed down Gadget's cheeks as she buried her head into the shoulder of her father's old friend. "No! That can't be true! Dale wouldn't die so easily. And poor Foxglove. It must have been so hard for her do to that."

"There is no time. If you wish to avenge the death of your friend and ensure Foxglove's safety, you must come with me."

Monty rubbed Gadget's shoulder to comfort her as Chip said, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so."

Chip gritted his teeth and clenched his paw. Perhaps it was the sudden news of Dale's supposed death, or the bad feeling he had about this stranger, but something tied his stomach in a knot. "Then there's no time. Let's go." He said in a low, dangerous tone.

"You don't actually believe 'im, do ya, Chip?" Monty asked as Chip stood up from the couch.

"I don't care if he's trying to lure us into a trap or not. I want to get to the bottom of this."

Even with Monty trying to comfort her, Gadget couldn't control her shaking. Every fur on her body felt like it was on fire. If what the stranger said was true, then she never even had a chance to tell Dale how she felt about him, how much she loved him. First her dad and now Dale. Everyone she got close to died with her not being able to do anything about it. It made her feel weak and helpless.

"Dale...no..." Gadget cried, her face still buried in Monty's shoulder. "Why? Why can't I ever protect the ones I love?"

"It's not your fault, lass. We don't even know if we can trust this bloke."

"I-I don't think he's bluffing."

"Then we can't afford to waste any more time here. If you're going to help your friend, you need to come with me now." Sinclair said. "Otherwise I'll leave you here."

"He's right, there'll be time to mourn later, after we find out the truth." Chip said, then lowered his voice into a growl. "After we pay this guy back for what he did to Dale, and to Foxglove."

"You're right, lad. If Malgar or whatever his name is really did that to Dale, I'm gonna hafta bruise 'im up a bit!" Monty sat up and pounded his fist into his palm. A strange, fiery anger was building inside him. He knew that somebody, soon, was going to get hurt, and it wasn't going to be him or his friends. Knocking the lights out of a murderer or a trickster wasn't going to mean much to him. He could grieve over Dale's death, if he actually was dead, after he punished the killer.

Gadget wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Whoever killed Dale was going to pay for it dearly. There was no way she was going to let the others go without her. "I'm going too. I want to know the truth if Dale's really dead, and if he is, the one responsible is about to meet his worst nightmare! If we're going to be fighting bats, I have an idea for a Ranger Wing modification."

"Do whatever you like." Sinclair said. "Just remember, we're not dealing with your ordinary villain. Malgar is a sorcerer of the highest power."

"Don't you be worryin' about us, pal. We're the Rescue Rangers after all."

"It's settled then. Rescue Rangers away!" Dale shouted.

Meanwhile...

"I'm back, my lord." One of Malgar's servants said as he flew into his master's lair. He was seated in his throne, lost in thought. Silvia and Mildred flanked him, as plan to stay close if they needed to exchange information.

Malgar looked up. It was one of the bats who he had patrolling the desert. "Where are the others? You'd better have a good excuse for coming back alone."

"They've been beaten, lord. Foxglove's party, as well as some nearby locals, fought them."

"What? How could Foxglove travelled so far that quickly? That desert was hundreds of miles from her last known location. In any event, I do not really care if the others were killed or not. Saves me the trouble of having to weed out the weaklings among our ranks myself."

Mildred narrowed his eyebrows. The word insane didn't do Malgar justice.

"There's more sir. I kind of...got caught...and spilled some information. I gave them the location of our old base."

"You WHAT!?" Malgar bellowed, a red aura surrounding him as it normally did when he was angered.

Malgar's kneeling crony trembled. "Forgive me, my lord."

Malgar turned his back to his subordinate, looking at the floor. "If they manage to reach our old base, they may find some kind of clue to lead them here."

'If they do, we'll be waiting for them. There's no way they can take on all of us at once."

"Good thinking, my friend." Malgar raised his head. "On another note..."

The sorcerer turned around so sudden his underling didn't know what to do. A ball of light rushing at him was the last thing he saw before he exploded into a pile of dust. Malgar brushed his cape away from his arm, then turned to face Silvia and Mildred. "Let this be a lesson. Our brotherhood will not tolerate failure."

Mildred laughed the best wicked laugh he could as Silvia said, "I'd expect no less from you, my darling."

"I will gather as many Brothers as I can. When Foxglove gets here, we'll be waiting for her." Malgar gave off a loud, crazed laugh, holding his fisted wings in the air as he left the throne room. "Just let Foxglove come here! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He was confident his plan would work this time.

"I'm going." Mildred said as he turned to face Silvia, his head hidden underneath his cloak as usual.

"Where?"

"The only way we can stop Malgar from reviving Dracula now is to kill Foxglove, and as we haven't heard from Sinclair since we warped Foxglove, I'm the one who has to do it."

"Is killing her really necessary?"

"It'll be easier than killing Malgar, you've seen what he's like. Malgar would kill us without a second thought, and if Foxglove comes rushing in here she'll be overwhelmed. I'm sorry, lady, it's the only way."

Mildred turned to leave, then stopped when he felt Silvia's wing grab his shoulder. "What is it, lady?" He asked without turning around.

"What are you hiding underneath that cloak?"

"You don't want to know."

"Come on, show me your face. Just one time."

A growl sounded from behind the cloak. Mildred reached for it and pulled it down, revealing a head full of fur greying with age. From the back, Silvia could see his left ear was missing. When Mildred turned around, Silvia couldn't stifle a horrified gasp as she held her wing to her mouth, her blue eyes wide. Only a dark hole was where his left eye used to be, and four horrendous scars, so deep they were almost to the bone, lined up vertically down the entire left side of his face. "Oh my-my gosh. What h-h-appened to you?"

"A cat got ahold of me." Mildred said as he put his hood back up. "I only escaped because I hit it with a magic spell completely by accident. While the incident left me horrifically scarred, it was what first interested me in the arcane arts." Mildred turned back around. "I didn't join the Brotherhood because I enjoy harming others. I only wanted to study Count Dracula and the Dracoteran. I had no idea their leader was such a twisted maniac."

"Then why did you continue to serve Malgar, after you knew what he was like?"

"Not everyone longs for death, and that's what those who defy Malgar receive without hesitation. After we get all of this settled, I swear it will be the last time I use my powers to harm anyone. If you see Sinclair, tell him thanks for letting us down."

Silvia leaned her head as she watched the hooded bat start to leave the room.

"Lady Silva, if I don't make it back by dawn tomorrow then it's up to you. You're the only one who can stop Malgar before Foxglove arrives, understand?"

The silver bat swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes, my friend."

As Mildred took to the air and disappeared from view, Silvia trembled. Could she really stop Malgar by herself?


End file.
